


My dearest Maui

by BelgiumShady



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, War, hooked wayfinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelgiumShady/pseuds/BelgiumShady
Summary: A war AU from Disney's Moana and a bit based on the movie 'Dear John'_____________________It all started when Moana, her Mother and Gramma Tala waited for Tui to come back home from the war when she meets Maui, a young soldier who worked with her father that year.They stay in touch by letters and their friendship evolves into love.However, things start to go downwards in both their lives and it get's harder to get the support and love they once had for each other, causing  things to happen.Happy things as wel as bad things.





	1. Airport

### Chapter 1: Airport

.:Moana's pov:.

My mother, grandmother and I walk through the military airport, scanning the place for that one familiar face.

The face of my father.

I haven't seen my father since I was 15 and I'm almost turning 17 now. I changed a lot, got longer hair, decided to do musical, had a boyfriend for 6 months, but broke it off cause he was too possesive and I couldn't do anything I wanted. I also got a weekend job in a little coffeeshop in the middle of the city.

I begin to skip in front of my gramma and mom and they began to laugh at my eagerness of seeing my dad again. We decided to stop in the middle of the big airport and I looked around to see all the reuniting families and those that say goodbye too. While I was looking to my side, I spotted a familiar face. Without thinking, I began running to his direction. As I got closer, it was confirmed to be my father.

"dad!" I run and jump into his arms and directly feel secure. He chuckles and strokes my hair. "Hello there Moana, long time no see." I just hold him tight and snuggle my head in his uniform. I missed his fatherly hugs and save scent.

"I missed you." I mumble and feel the tears treatening to fall on his military spotted shirt. "I missed you too." I could swear his voice cracked but I could't think something about it because my mother and grandmother joined us in the hug.

"My three favorite ladies." My father chuckled and influged us all in a tighter hug while kissing my forehead, giving a honi to gramma Tala and a sweet kiss on the lips to my mother. 

"I'll see you in a month Tui!" I could hear a manly voice say. we all turn to the sound and I can see a smile form on my fathers lips, indicating it probably was one of his friends. "Maui, please, before you'll be on your own again, meet my family." I see a man with a lot of tattoo's standing some feet away, grinning to us.

I look at him, unsure on what to do. The man clears his throat and gives a hand to my grandma, then my mother and finally, grabs mine to give it a kiss. My cheeks heat up and I can see in the corner of my eye that grandmother Tala gives me a sly smile. "It is a pleasure to finally meet the daughter of my best military friend." He says smoothly, still holding my hand. "He talks about you a lot, even more then his own wife." He had to laugh about the last part, and to be honest, his laugh soothed me, causing me to chuckle a little, while my mom raised an eyebrow at my father. My dad clears his throat and speaks again. "Welllll, let's get home, shall we?" he began to walk to the exit when Gramma spoke up. "And leave Maui to go to an empty home? How did I raise you again Tui?" She had a stern look on her face, but I know she enjoy's it to scolt him in open places.

"Mother..." He began but the old woman cut him off. "Na-ah Tui Waialiki, ask him for dinner tonight." The soldier raised his eyes to the heavens and sighed.

"Maui, would you like to have dinner with us? I know you would have been alone otherwise." Maui gives his friend a kind smile and nods. "I would love to eat dinner at your place. I would have bought a pizza otherwise."

We made our way to our car, which was lucky to be able to hold 5 passengers. I sat next to the tattooed soldier and felt his gaze at me for most of the ride. When we got out, he politely waited on doing anything before any of us did something, like he was afraid of doing something wrong.

I ponder about that posibility but soon forget about it when my mother places the plates of food on the table. It was my fathers favorite meal, Rewena (Maori bread) and some raw fish.

Maui and I talk for some time and I found out that he was 24 years old, only did his service for one year and did not have any siblings. He did not want to talk about his family and I respected that. He could say it when he wanted to. It was time for him to go home and I decided to walk him to the taxi that stood at the end of the street. we walked in silence at first, but then I spoke up.

"What's your last name? I would like to write to you when you get back to do your service." He was surprised at first but then his face turned into one with a smile. "I normaly don't say my last name and am prefered by Maui, but you're allowed to know I guess." He waited for a moment and I smiled at him. Paciently waiting for him to say it. "My last name is demig."

"I'll write to you later, Maui Demig." A faint blush could be seen on the mans face and he smiles. "I'll.. I'll write to you later." I wanted to kiss his cheek but I resisted it.

We part way's and I go back to my house, biting my lip in the progress. 

What am I doing?

.:Maui's pov:.

I get in the taxi and drive off, seeing her little figure dissapear behind the corner.

I thought about her offer of writing me letters, and noticed myself smiling, which caused me to frown directly after. That girl accepted my presence in less then a day, while my own parents didn't want me from the moment they saw me. I sigh loudly, causing the taxi-driver to frown at me in the mirror. I ignore him and keep on looking trough the window, slowely remembering everything from my neighborhood.

The car get's to a stop infront of a huge and old looking appartment.

Yep, my home....

I give the driver the money he deserves and get into the sad looking building. getting my keys from my neighbor, who kept them save while I was gone. I got a little chat with him about how my mission got by and said a quick goodbye.

finally opening the door of my appartment I breathe in the scent of old wood and a just cleaned floor, that was another deal with my neighbor, cleaning my house every once in a while.

I let my backpack fall on the floor and open my bedroom. I see my bed being freshly made and thank that old man next door. I let myself fall on it and get the best rest I've had in a while.


	2. latte

Moana fell out of her bed the next morning, landing face first on the floor next to her fat cat, Pua. Grumpily standing up and stretching, she got to the bathroom. While showering, yesterdays events play back in Moana's mind.

The kiss on her hand, the many tattoos, the conversations. Everything.

She sighs while drying her hair and body. How on earth was she going to concentrate on her work today if Maui was on her mind 24/7?

She gets in her work clothed and got downstairs, directly meeting her father in the kitchen. He looked sweaty and was wearing jogging clothes, probably just back from a running trip. "Goodmorning, slept well?" He asked Moana and got a yawn in return.

Taking a dubble take, he noticed her themed clothing and brought his brows together. "You work? Where?" He didn't take his eyes off of her while waiting for a reply.

"I work in a coffee-shop in the middle of the city, Lalotai." Moana casually answers while grabbing an apple and setting water to boil for her tea.

"On... On a sunday?" Tui was confused to the max, this wasn't the daughter he knew, Moana was usually very lazy and didn't do much more than sing musical songs and read books.

"Yes dad, on a sunday. And if you didn't know yet, I am in a musical group now too." she told him while bitting in her apple. Now that they had this conversation, Tui Waialiki noticed many differend things about his daughter. She was taller, her face was more refined, he was certain she was less lazy now too, he noticed he missed a very important year in Moana's life and his posture lowered. "I missed a lot, didn't I?" He was looking at the newspaper he was reading, instead of looking at the girl infront of him.

It took Moana some time te realize she actually had to answer her father. "You... You missed a lot of important decisions on my life, yes." The man sighed and sat down. "I'm sorry Moana, if only I had more time for you." The girl got to her father's side and hugged him. "It's alright dad, you're here now, and I'm happy you're still in one piece too." Tui had to laugh to that.

While having a relaxed breakfast, Tala joined them and right when Moana had to go to be on time at her work, her mother got downstairs to give her a kiss before closing the door and getting to the bus-stop.

let us say, Moana wasn't really fond of cars, so she didn't learn to ride them either.

she ran to be on time and just before the doors were going to close, she slipped in, being greeted by the usual driver.

"Hello Joan, how are you doing today?" she tried to say casually, but couldn't control her breathes. The woman behind the steering wheel had to laugh. "I'm doing quite well, Moana, I hope you too?" The said girl could not answer yet, so she just showed her bus-pass and hold up a thumb. Looking for a place, she said down next to a girl she sees a lot on the vehicle.

The ride was boring as always, but she could always read the time away with the book 'Sailing to Te Fiti'. it was her favorite book, full of adventure and a little bit of romance. it also reminded her of Hawaii, the sea, palm-trees, the warm sun and so on. She really missed the place.

She looked outside to check where they were and noticed they just stopped at her work. she jumped out and thanked Joan for another succesful ride.

she hasn't even closed the ringing door yet and her apron was already trown at her face. "Shine like my earings babe, it looks like it's going to be a busy day." Her boss, Tamatoa told her.

They both started their partnership with a rocky start, saying that they have complete opposite thoughts of life, but they learned to apreciate each others different perspectives to help the business grow.

Moana noticed some of the regular visitors already sitting on the cosy tables and directly got to work with cleaning tables and smiling at incoming people.

The only problem about her work was that teens from her school could come in and out as they pleased, which was nice for her friends, but was a nightmare when bullies came and made their order extra difficult. Luckily today was not such a day. More so, today was quite eventful, on a nice and happy scale and on a... not so... happy scale.

A couple was making a fight about some sort of family issue and Moana wanted to fix it, but the man looked extremely scary when you saw him shouting like that. She nudged Tamatoa to do something and eventually, he grew tired of the fight and trew the man out, while Moana comforted the shaking girl.

"Is there something I can do to calm you down?" She asked in a caring voice. The girl inhaled deeply and nodded. "C-can you call a taxi or something? I'm kind of scared to walk home alone now." This worried Moana, but she agreed and got her phone, dailed the number and called a taxi for the shaking girl. She stayed by her side and helped her in the car, while even paying the taxi-driver.

when she got back inside, her boss spoke again. "Heh, and that all even before lunch-break." Moana could only roll her eyes while smiling.

10 minutes before her lunch-break, Moana could hear the bell ring and looked up to smile at the newcomer, only to not knowingly let it change into a dumb looking stare.

She was looking at the man she met yesterday.

Maui Demig.

"Maui, My man! You came back from your mission." Tamatoa got away from the counter to give the soldier a manly hug. Moana was frozen in place and could not help but gulp when Maui looked her way and smiled.

"Well yeah, Tom, can I have my regular please, I've been dying wanting to tast my latte again." The boss laughed. "Of course, of course! Moana! A latte for my soldier friend here!" That made Moana go out of her trance and she directly got to the coffeemachine. "Yes sir! A- eh A big cup, sir?" She stumbled over her words and blushed slightly. "Yeah, a big one, can you do like, a flower with the milk please?" The tattoed man questioned and Moana scheeplisly hummed while nodding. she has done that art-form a lot already. hearts, flowers, cats and more. She directly got to her task and hummed a tune to distract herself from the stares she was getting on the act she just gave away.

She heard the two men chatting and laughing and she relaxed a bit, knowing that their attention was shifted from her to each other. She made the last details on the flower in Maui's cup and carefully brought it to his table. "Your latte... Sir." She did not dare to call him by his name, out of fear she was actually just seen as the daughter of a friend of his. Right after she spoke the words however, she saw hurt in his eyes. She did not understand the emotion, but she let it slide. "I hope you'll enjoy it."

"Yeah, thank you.... Moana." The words came out quiet and confused, but with Tamatoa not knowing anything between the two, he directly ushered Moana back to work.

a half hour passed and Maui still did not go away from his table, instead, he studied his suroundings and even ordered another latte, now with a little kitten in the middle. Moana could not figure out how she felt with the situation. Was she happy seeing him? Was she embaressed? She did not know and tried to brush it off while cleaning tables and taking orders and re-orders.

"Hey babe." Tom adressed her. She looked him in the eyes, showing he got her attention. "You eh, you know each other?" He asked while gesturing between her and the soldier. She looked at Maui in the corner of her eye and nodded. "Yeah, he worked with my father on his mission this year." She get's an 'ahh' from her boss, but it turns into a confused face right after. "That still does not say how you met him, princess." He deadpanned, and the teen rolled her eyes. "We met at the Military Airport." "oh."

The conversation died down and Moana remembered her lunch-break was starting. She made herself a chocolatemilk with caramel and got an old croissant from yesterday out from the back of the shop. She hesitated, but eventually sat with Maui. They smiled at each other, but kept the silence as a third companion. Maui was sneaking small glances at the girl infront of him, searching for a conversation starter. 

"So... Ehm... You make good latte's." He could slap himself. Moana however, chuckled. "Thanks, I've been doing that for a little year now." It got silent again and they both just stare at their drinks. "I should um.. I should go." Maui said and stood up. Moana's cup was empty anyway so she decided to stand up too and trow hers in the bin.

"Well, good day I think?" Moana told him and he nodded. "Yeah, good day." The girl watched him go to the door, out of the coffeeshop and then around the corner.  
She sighs deeply. "Oh my Gods... How more stupid can I get?"


	3. her first letter

A week got by and Moana was doing everything she did before her father came back and before she met Maui Demig. it was her normal routine, wake up, school, Musical on Thuesday, Thursday and saturday, three hours of work on wednesday, go home, make schoolwork, go to bed, repeat.

to be honest, not the most exciting life style, but she lived with it anyway. The family had a great time this week too, going out on dinner, going to the movies and so on. She didn't hear anything from the soldier again, not seeing him at her work in the middle of the week and also not on saturday. Moana only works every two weeks on sunday, so now she was free.

While casually setting some tea to sit outside and read a book, the doorbel ringed.

"I'll get it! No worries!" She could hear her father call from somewhere in the house. She sighed happily, normally she was always the one opening the door, because her grandma would ask her, and or her mother was not home because of work.

Today was her relax day, no homework, no stressing over being too late at the coffeeshop, just her, her tea, and a book. She adjusts the pareo around her body and sits in the grass, gladly letting the sun shine on her already brown-born skin.

She could hear laughter from in the house and turned around to see who the visitor was, again, having the shock of her life seeing it was Maui. She rapidly removes her eyes from his face to nervously look at the words in her book, which she could not concentrate to read.

She sighs, there goes my free and 'relaxing' day....

She stay's in the grass a little while longer before wanting to stand up, just before she did though, four figures get out of the house and sit with her in a perfect family circle. Her grandma was wearing her old pareo too, which made her less nervous of the fact that Maui could see her in basicly only a thin fabric and her panties.

A conversation started so Moana couldn't do anthing else then listen. Not that she minded of course, she liked it when Maui talked, it got something.

He told them about his time in military school and how he once had to clean the hallway with his toothbrush, but him being a smart-ass, used the one of his friend. Hearing Moana's cute giggle from his story made him swell up in pride. He made the girl he had an eye on giggle.

Everyone told stories of their teenage years and Moana had the time of her life. Hearing that everything she sometimes has to go through also happend to her mother, father and even her grandmother. Maui had his own personal school-stories and could tell them like they were centuries old, it was also one of his activities in the war zone, buzy the soldiers with acient stories of every sort of God or famous person. Going from the Greek myths to Polynesian to Asian, he knew them all.

Moana's book long forgotten, she listend to all of the stories the adults told. Before they all knew it, it got chilly and dark, so they all got back inside. Which also meant Maui had to go home too. Grandma Tala insisted on him staying for the night, but Moana and even Tui made the motion of letting him go home. Eventually, the old woman let him go and the teen could sigh a relaxed breath.

throughout the free month her father and Maui had, Moana would see the young soldier in her house when she came from school, musical or from her work. it was weird at first, but she got used to it. She would always say "Aloha ohana and Maui." in a cheery voice after the so many weird encounters and after so many amazing evenings together with the broad man, she started saying "Aloha Ohana." and would hug them all, to make sure Maui did not feel left out.

Maui really enjoyed being with the Waialiki's, their way of living was really peaceful and let's not forget about the lovely girl he saw coming home every time he was there. He was also deeply touched from the moment she began to see him as her Ohana and still smiles at the thought. The hugs she also gives him are full of meaning for him and it's very hard for him to let go all the time.

the month flew by and the happy family, together with Maui, found themselfs back at the airport. This time, they would be going on a mission for 9 months. None of the five people actually wanted to go. Sina had a hard time letting go of Tui again, not being satisfied of their little month together and grandma Tala had to assure her he would come back. Moana could not leave his side and cried in his uniform begging him to stay just a little longer. Tui had a pleading look at his face towards his fellow soldier, silently asking him to get the two crying women from his arms.

"Come on, Tui and I really have to go now, our plane is almost leaving. He whispered soothinly and Moana switched from her father to the fresh and not wet uniform of Maui, hugging him tight and whispering things nobody could understand.

"Moana, I have to go." He whispered and she looked him in the eyes with a tear streaked face. "Promise me you will not die and write back." Being taken off guard by this obvious request, Maui couldn't do anything else then look at her dump founded. "I.... I can't promise not to die, but I will watch out, I promise. A-and I'll write back too." He assured her, and she finally let go.

The moment her body left his, he felt cold, but he had to go and so he turned around and together with Tui Waialiki, walked to their plane to have a mission of 9 months.

He could not wait for his first letter.

 

After a week from the tearful goodbye, the three women got used of the absence of the men again. They would do lady things like painting nails, walking around the home in only their pj's or pareo and shopping, but Moana could not get her head of the fact she didn't know what to write to the Polynesian soldier, yes, she did a lot this week and would be glad to tell him so, but she was afraid the letter would be too small and or something would happen the day after she send the letter what she could have told him too. Her Mother and Grandma did not have that problem and already have written a letter to her Father.

Her Grandmother told her just to be 'yolo'. She never knew the old woman even knew the word. A day after that conversation, Moana sat behind her work desk, got out some paper and looked for a pen.

"Here goes nothing."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

June 26 2017

Hello Maui, 

First of all, I am sorry that I have not written anytime sooner, or that my Father got a letter faster than you. The truth is, I did not know what to write to you. Towards my Dad, it is much easier, saying that my Mom, Grandmom and I all write in one letter together to spare ourself some money. However, I want to write you seperate letters because I do not want my father to see them, though I know he knows about me wanting to write you, I think it is still our right to have a personal and private letter conversation. I have a feeling you would think the same, or am I just thinking it? Also, my life has been quite on the good side lately, Tamatoa has given me promotion, my musical group has chosen me to play one of the head rolls in their new amateur Musical 'Imigrants' and I have been doing pretty well in my last exams the past week. My Mom and I also have gone shopping not so long ago. Sorry to say, I could not help myself on buying a military painted sweatpants. It kind of reminded me of you.

I hope everything is going smoothly in the warzone too? I would not dare to think you are wounded, or even dead... I really miss you and Dad. It was nice having you around the past month and I had a hard time reminding myself you will only come back in about 9 months and it will then too, only be a blink of an eye before you'll be back in hell again. The picture we took not so long before you had to go is in my necklace now. So every time I have it rough (which I luckily haven't had yet) I could open it, see you and me and only hope you are doing fine.

I hope to get a letter from you faster then I've send one to you,

~Moana~

 

P.S. Say Hi to my Dad from me, will you?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maui was happy finally getting a letter from Moana. To be honest, he thought he had to send one first and that would have been a disaster. it was now June 31 and he just found some paper and a pen.

Time to write back.


	4. saving many lives

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

June 31 2017

Hey Little Ocean,

I was aready wondering if I was the one who had to write the first letter, but no harm done, I am not used on getting letters anyway. It was nice that your father shared some things your Mother, Grandmother and even you told him in the letter, so I could still sort of know what was happening at your place. I don't blame you on the fact of not knowing what to write to me, to be fair, if I was you, I wouldn't know either. It is indeed also much nicer having a private letter conversation and not one where your Father would read what you have to tell me. It is nice knowing everything is on your good side Moana! You only deserve the best. About the Musical though, when is the opening? I would love to go! It's funny that I don't even know about what it is and I still want to go, just because you are singing in it. 

It has been a rough day today, but it has been calm for the other twelve day's otherwise. I am completely fine, no scratch. Don't you worry much about me, worry about your father, you are his blood and even if you're doing fine and he tells you your family he's doing fine, on a matter of three months, he will be extremely tired, just as always.

I'm just 8 month, 2 weeks and 5 day's away from you. I'll make sure to stay longer when I come back, maybe two or three months instead of one. It is maybe weird to ask, but can you make a copy of that picture you told me about and send it to me with your next letter? At least I have you on a picture then too. You don't have to worry about me now, I'm completely fine, I swear.

I hope this letter was fast enought?

From your soldier,

? Maui ? 

p.s I swear I thought I had written it somewhere in the letter, but anyway, you're Father says hi back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Questionmarks next to Maui's name are fish-hooks) 

After writing the letter and sending it to the mail, Maui was ready to go to bed. However, he could not help but look up to see the bright stars shine brightly in contrast of the dark night sky. He saw a full moon and wondered, 'If I would put my thumb on the moon, would it be fully covered?' By doing so, he noticed the moon was fully gone because of his huge finger. He smiled by himself and wondered how close or how far Moana woud have to put her thumb to fully cover the shining moon. while walking back into the base, Maui was looking for a comfortable place to sleep on, he eventually decided to let his head rest on some jackets in the corner.

He woke up by a huge blast and screaming men. "They're trowing bombs!" He heared someone yell. Maui groaned and stood up, still with his knees on the ground. trying to find a weapon with his sleepy head. Someone grabs him by the collar to help him upright. "Come on Demig! Clear that sleepy head of yours and grab something!" He recognized this voice. The voice of Tui Waialiki, his commander and best friend.

"Y-yes sir!" He yelled but mumbled at the same time. He finally found a gun to use with some ammo and got outside to shoot who or whatever was causing this. It was a true bloodbath, soldiers were falling and were reduced to the base for medical attention, luckily they were winning this fight and the enemies soon enough fled.

With everyone being awake now, they decided to scan the place for any other soldiers of the other camp or those who have fallen of Maui's camp. The morning slid by quickly and Maui found himself looking at some poorly made soup. He sighed and his mind floated to other places, happier places.

To Moana.

To her beautiful light brown eyes, to her long and wavy hair, cute smile-

His train of beautiful thoughts were trown out of the window when he heard another explosion.

"You can't be serious!" Tui yelled and made some soldiers stand up to get their weapons. Maui quickly ate most of the soup and grabbed his rifle. Running to the front with the others, he started shooting on whatever moved far infront of him. He hid behind a wall and saw a grenade being trown their way. He only needed a milli-second to think and he dived towards the grenate.

"MAUI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He could hear Tui yell when he grabbed the grenate and didn't hesitate to trow it back. He could hear a loud 'boom' and some screams and knew he hit someone from the enemies. Realizing he was in perfect gun-shot, he ran as low and fast as he could back to the wall, right when he got behind the wall, he was grabbed by commander Waialiki. "Are you crazy! You could have been too late! You could have been blown up by that thing! Or shot!" He yelled at the 24 year old who got uncomfortable under the older mans gaze. "I..." He faltered but got a stern gaze directly after. "I didn't want to risk any other life sir!" Tui looked furious. "So you risked yours?! Maui Demig, don't you dare do that ever again!" His voice got quiet at the end. "You are like a son to me and I don't want to lose you."

Maui lost his voice and did not know what to say or do. He has never been called someones son before. He never knew his dad, so that was out of the question, and his mother, she only held him by her side until he was old enough to be trown out.

He let out a shaky breath. "I understand... Sir." 

They stayed like that for some time until they both heard screams on their side of the war-zone. They rushed to the sound and fought off some rebels. However, Maui could not forget the information Tui told him. For the commander, Maui was like a son, and he could not believe it.

His thoughts were stopped by a swearword said by someone he ohh so good knew. He turned around and saw Jacob, a friend from military school, laying on the ground with a bleeding leg. "Stay still, I'm getting you to the base!" Maui yelled at him and ran towards the wounded man.

He grabbed him by the arms and slowly tried to drag him to a medic. Jacob's leg however, did not like that idea. "Ahh fuck man! My leg hurts like crazy!" He groans and grabs his wounded leg firmly. "Okay man, you have to work with me here! try to walk or something come on!" Maui told him and helped him stand up. With lot's of huffs and sushed groans Jacob was able to walk to the medic to get the bullet out of his leg.

The Polynesian ran back to help the others with the fight and eventually they got the better hand. Not long after, they won the battle. Maui did not get injured, but many of the men did. He helped them get to the medical centre and made sure everyone else was fine.

Who would have thought, after writing in a letter that everything was fine, it just became hell once again?


	5. letters and campfires

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20th of December , 2017

Aloha Maui,

If I'm doing my math right, this letter should arrive in your hands in about four days, which is on Christmas Eve. That said, I hope you will be having a great time with my father on Christmas and New Year. It will be the third year without him on these festivities. But of course, every day that passes, and every letter I get, you and dad are a day closer from coming home. I really miss you Maui, I wished you were here. 

Tamatoa has given me free on the day you would come home too, which is the twenty-second of February (please tell me that's the right date...) That evening, there is a beachparty about 15 miles away from my home. I hope you won't be tired and will be able to go with me, if you want to, that is. There will be a nice campfire and people will sing songs.

As you asked in your previous letter, my midterms are luckily over and done with, so now I can fully relax, I think I did pretty well too, so no worries about that. But what worries me though, is if your arm is healing well? You didn't say anything about it in your previoust letter, but I still have a father, so he told me instead. I would not dare to imagen how painful that must have been too. You'll probably have a scar out of that, or are things less worse then I think they are? I am probably just over-dramatic at the moment. 

Talking about being dramatic, I forgot to tell you the date of the opening from 'Imigrants'! It will air on the sixteenth of November, 2018. Please make sure you'll be home then.

I can't wait to see you again.

Your Ocean,

~Moana~

P.S I tested the moon thing yesterday, I almost have to put my thumb on my eye to get it as big as that white ball of moon stones, are we going to do it together when you get back?

P.S.II. Grandma Tala has been coughing her lungs out... I hope she'll get out of it....

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

January 8, 2018

Hey curly,

The letter came in my hands on Christmas, so thank you for the beautiful christmas letter. There was no paper left when I wanted to get some, for that, the late reply. Christmas and New Year were indeed spend with your father and some of my other friends. He told us a lot about Christmas in your home, what you and your family would eat, how you would give each other presents, ect. It is a shame war takes that away from your Father and your family. 

Every day that passes, Moana, you come in my thoughts, every hour at least. I also use to look at our picture a lot, you know, the one in your necklace. But alas, it does not ease the hunger and longing I have for seeing you again.

Tamatoa is a nice man, I am happy he gave you that free day and luckily, it is the right day too! I hope the jet lag would not mess up my head enough to keep me from the bondfire, I would love to go! Would you sing too? I don't think you would keep quiet, saying you do musical classes and probably know a bunch of songs.

I am happy you survived your midterms, I would say, relax the rest of your Christmas-break, but when this come in your mail, you'll probably be at school again. And yes, my arm is fully healed. i did not want to worry you so I didn't tell anything, but of course, your father was by my side that whole day, he saw everything. It did hurt my bone, but not that it would not be healed properly again and as I said earlier in the alinea, my arm is fully healed. And no, I do not have a scar of it.

Sadly, I can only stay for a month again, from 22 February to 21 of March. I'll make sure they let me go home a week before the opening of 'Imigrants' though, so I can calm you down as much as I can. I am seriously hyped for the show! I can't wait to see you act out the role of Bella.

I'm happy you tried the thing with the moon! I promise we'll do it from the moment we have time for ourselfs. Maybe at the fire? And about your grandmother, I hope she is doing okay... I heard it from your father too, he has been talking about how helpless he would feel if she died. I'm pretty sure she will survive it though! Granny Tala is a strong woman, don't worry!

I'll be back.

Your soldier,

? Maui ?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sina stops in the parking-lot of the airport and Moana directly jumps out. "Moana be careful!" Her mother yells while Moana runs into the building's doors, dodging people and coming to a halt on a open bit of space. Her eyes scan her surroundings and her schoulders lower when she did not find a sign of her Father or from Maui. She sees some families reuniting and begins to feel a little jealous and desperate on seeing her father and the man who she devloped a crush on in the previous 9 months of being apart. In the main time, her Mother and Grandmother Tala arrive by her side, paciently waiting for the two men to get in their vision.

Suddenly, Moana was scooped from behind. "Gotcha!" Maui says and Moana squeels and laugh while trying to get out of the broad mans grip. He turns her around so they would look at each other face to face while Moana was breathing heavily. "W-welcome back Maui." She says, out of breath by his little surprise attack. "Thank you." He answeres back and placed her on the ground again, so she could hug her father and tell him the same.

The ride back home was full of story-telling and joke-making. Maui had the time of his life again and didn't want to miss a beat of Moana's voice. They ate a quick meal and were on the road again to go to the campfire party.

Arriving at the beach, there were already a lot of people and Moana was not surprised with seeing her boss, Tamatoa, being there too, with a lot of blue Christmas lights all over his body....

"Heh, Tamatoa, I knew him as the weird kid. It got worse I see." Moana snorted by the man's comment. "He's alright, but indeed, I didn't think he would take this whole 'Shiny' thing he told me about seriously." Maui looked at the small 17 year old with a confused expression, but the girl waved it off and began walking to some people with drinks.

Maui did not know if he had to be causious of Moana drinking, or of just not letting her out of his sight in general. after taking a soda, Maui let go a breath of relieve and followed her to some wood laying down next to a fire. The stars were not out yet, but the moon was and Moana directly held up her thumb to do just that what Maui asked her once to do. He chuckled and did the same, having to put his finger much further then hers.

"What the heck are you two turtledoves doing?" Tamatoa asked while sitting on the other side of the fire. "We're sizing up the moon." Was the girls reply.

"Sizing up the-" He stopped his sentence to look at the moon. "Sizing up the moon??" He asked in disbelieve. "Babe, are you alright in that pretty head of yours?" Tom wondered, Maui did not like the words he was using ot adress his friend but he could not do anything, what if he gave his feeling away? Moana rolled her eyes. "Look at yourself shiny Christmastree." was her remark and her boss did just that. "Yeah yeah okay you got me there." He sighed. Moana saw a sparkly guitar hanging on the man's back and asked him. "You want to play something for me Tom?" The barista lightened up by this question. "Sure thing babe! What do you wanna hear?" The girl got closer and whispered something in the hippy's ear. "Ahh ya want to go there eh? alright." He told her and got ready to play. 

(Song is Valentine from Kina Grannis)

Love, it's a special day  
We should celebrate and appreciate  
That you and me found something pretty neat  
And I know some say this day is arbitrary

But it's a good excuse  
Put our love to use  
Baby, I know what to do  
Baby, I, I will love you  
I'll love you, I'll love you

Love, I don't need those things  
I don't need no ring, I don't need anything  
But you and me, cause in your company  
I feel happy, oh, so happy and complete

And it's a good excuse  
Put our love to use  
Baby, I know what to do  
Baby, I, I will love you  
I'll love you, I'll love you  
Yeah, it's a good excuse  
Put our love to use  
Baby, I know what to do  
Baby, I, I will love you  
I'll love you, I'll love you

So, won't you be my honeybee?  
Giving me kisses all the time  
Be mine, be my valentine  
So, won't you be my honeybee?  
Giving me sweet kisses all the time  
Be mine, be my valentine  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Be my valentine 

Maui was in trance by Moana's sweet voice and Tom's perfect strikes on the instrument, it was like they practiced this before. It made him despise his friend a little bit, being able to be around Moana all the time while he was risking his life all day. When they were done playing and singing, Maui couldn't do anything else then smile and clap.

"That was amazing! Don't tell me you guy's didn't practice that." Maui said and saw a blush forming on Moana's face while Tamatoa scratched his neck. "It is a cover we've been working on actually. It was for a gig that was 2 weeks ago. We didn't win though, some other girl with a cover of Superhero from Cher Lloyd did."Maui could see the girl roll her eyes. "Yeah, her rapping wasn't even that good! I could have done better." The soldier chuckled. "Now now, is someone jealous?" Her face became redder. "N-NO!" Maui chuckled again. "I was just joking don't worry."

They talked and joked a bit more until Tamatoa said he had to go home. Moana and Maui were once again alone together. They stared at the fire in silence when a cold wind got by and made Moana shiver. "Ah you must be cold! Here, take my jacked." Maui told her and gave her his military jacked. it almost looked like a cape for the brown girl's figure. To top it off, Maui made his hands go up and down Moanas arms, actually shaking her. "Maui stop, your jacked makes me warm enough already." She giggled while the big man smiled apologetic. "Sorry, I just don't want you to take a cold." The girl smiled at the soldier and hugged him. "Thank you for your concern." "You're welcome." He whispered while hugging her back.

They slowly pull apart and Maui let's out a shaky breath. Their faces were only an inch apart from each other and Moana's lips itched to touch his. Their hearts racing a mile a minute, foggy minds of sleep and the welcoming heat from the fire made it hard for both of them to concentrate.

Moana recalled Grandma Tala's words:

"I believe there is this word called Yolo, maybe you should try it some time."

And like it was all planned, they both shot towards each other. Butterflies awoke in Moana's stomach and fireworks shot off from Maui's nerves. Moana grabbed the soldiers collar to steady herself and deepen the kiss, while Maui grabbed the girl's small waist to pull her closer then she already was. When they pulled away from that experience, they both were shocked and blushing furiously. Moana let out an uncomfortable chuckle and bit her lip, while all Maui could think off is Moana's lips back on his. "Can we do that again? I didn't progress it." He jokely said and now got a relaxed chuckle. "Okay." She whispered and they leaned in for another kiss.

After enjoying each others company a little longer, they decided to drive back. Moana fell asleep in the car and Maui carried her to the door. Tui wanted to take her from there but Tala insisted that a big broad man with so much muscle mass like Maui could easily carry a small girl like Moana up to her bedroom.

Finally there, Maui lay her down on her soft bed and was debating on getting his jacked from her or not. finally thinking againts it, he gave her a last goodbye kiss on her forehead and turned around.

To stand face to face with Grandma Tala.

"I knew it, from the moment you kissed my granddaughters hand, I knew it." She stated. "Ah eh please Tala, don't tell this to Tui yet... I um, just.. Please?" Tala had a sly grin on her face. "We'll see boy, we'll see. Now, follow me, I made the guest room ready." That got Maui by surprise. "Guest room?" The old woman grabbed him by his bicep. "Why of course, it's much too late and you are probably very tired. So come on, let me lead you to your bed." The soldier didn't know what to say. "Ah.. eh okay.

Maui and Moana did a lot together that month. Even if it was still cold, they would go on long evening walks after Moana made her homework, or Maui would stay at the coffeeshop while she was working. There were a lot of things they wanted to do and a lot of things they did.

But as always, a month was not enough. The whole family once again found themself saying their goodbyes and Moana and Maui were standing some feet away from the Waialiki's to have their own private goodbye.

"How long will it be now?" Moana's voice was a pained whisper and Maui grabbed her small face in his large hands. "Just seven and a half months princess. We'll see each other soon enough again." He assured her and pecked her lips lightly. She grabbed his collar to deepen the kiss and Maui's hands found their way to her waist to pick her up while they kissed. Moana could feel her boyfriend was making it a goodbye kiss and she was saddend by the thought. When they finally let go, the soldier let his girlfriend softly bounce back on the ground. "You'll write first okay?" He asked and Moana nodded, already feeling the tears whell up. "Hey hey hey, shhht. Don't cry curly. I'll be alright. Your dad is with me." Her face was already tear streaked when she shook her head. "You have a chance of dying every day, how can that be alright?" She cried. Maui sighed and gave her another big hug. "I... I love you Moana. I'll make sure to stay alive, I promise." He told her when he let her go. He whiped her wet face clean and kissed her small nose before turning around and following Tui to their helicopter.

"Stay alive, that would be enough." He could hear her faintly singing it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

28th of March 2018

My Dearest Maui,

I could not wait to write you a letter again, but my mother said to wait at least a week. I did not like that idea, but I understood her reasoning too. A week has passed and I already miss your warm hugs in the cold and chilly air, or your requests of singing random musical numbers of Les Miserable, Hamilton, Annie or even The little Mermaid. I noticed myself singing the last one I sang for you when I was in bed last night. I caughed myself at "intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame, and when you said 'Hi' I forgot my dang name." The first time we met Maui, I remember you kissed my hand and I literally forgot my name. I thought I could not be with you however, because of the age difference and it has been bothering me. Though, I graduate this year, that is also quite the downer for me. You and Dad won't be there to see me get that silly little paper. I hope mom takes enough 'good' pictures so I can send them to you.

In my musical group, someone with an inportant role just broke her leg. It's a disaster for the directors but luckily we still have swings (people who would jump in if something happend) It will probably not be needed saying it is just a little injury, or how little you can call a broken leg...

Only seven months, 1 week and five days away from you.

Love from your Ocean,

~Moana~

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. drama

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 November , 2018

My lovely princess,

Don't worry about the play Moana, The stress you're having is healthy. It is very natural because I have the same stress before we charge into a battle. Just make sure you do other things than worry about the musical, it'll help. on an other note, only 1 week left before I can hold you again. It has been a hell out here and many soldiers had to go home because of injuries. One of those injured men was my best friend, Jacob. I am very sure he will have a hard time getting used to a life with only one leg... Your father has been working non-stop and if I have counted right, hasn't slept in 3 days. The roles are reversed and I have to look out for him a lot... 

Every night though, before I go to bed to have nightmares of the day before, I go outside and look at the moon, put my thumb infront of it and block it's beautiful light from my vision, because nothing can be more beautiful then you, my Moana.

When I finally go to my bed, I look at our first picture ever taken, and brace myself for the things I will see when I close my eyes. 

It's only a matter of time until I will see you again, and the nightmares will go away.

Your soldier,

? Maui ?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moana fold up the letter and laid it in the special box she bought for her boyfriend's letters. It was the third time Maui began about his nightmares, but he never described them. His letters were two sided. He would always begin about the things she told him in her previoust letter, then he would talk about the war and about his friends or her father, -who she was now very concerned about- and then he would talk about the nightmares he will have. He never told her about the nighmares he had the night before and then he would turn the mood around in the letter by prasing her existence and telling her how much he loved her.

She would take hours to read a letter, and read it again and again and again. Her mother thought it was cute at first and that it was because she missed the Polynesian soldier, but lately, Tala and Sina have seen a change of behaviour in the girl when she would get a letter. She would first look on every corner of the envlope, then carefully open it and after a quick glance, sigh and run to her room.

Moana has taken a break year before she wanted to do anything, seeing her current situation. Now 18 years of age, she decided to trow her full attention to her musical group and the play they were going to bring in a week.

It was now the 9th of November and the three women were getting in the car to get to the familiar airport. Moana had stayed up late because of trying to find a way on asking Maui about his nightmares. Eventually, at 3 A.M. she decided against it and realized it would be better for him AND her to leave it until after the big opening of 'Imigrants' and after the after-party.

She still did not sleep that night.

Her energy however, decided to return in a miraculously big amount when she saw the parking. Moana trew her thoughts of troubling nightmares and short letters aside and ran inside the building from the moment the car was parked.

The eyes of the two lovers catch each other directly and Moana runs and jumps in Maui's arms while crying of joy, startling some comoners in the progress.

"I missed you so much." Moana whispered in her lovers hair. Maui sighed a breath of relieve and hugged her tigher. "I missed you too princess. I don't think I will ever be able to let you go." He stealed a long kiss from her that resembled their longing for each other and they ended with a hongi.

They walked hand in hand beside Moana's family into the car to their home. They did everything they could do in that small week and before they knew it, Maui was seated in one of the comfy theater chairs and Moana was dressing up.

"Alright Momo, you almost ready?" Moana's 'rival' in the show, asked her.

"Yeah, yeah Miranda, I'm almost done." She told the blond girl. She did her mascara at last and ran with the much taller girl to the curtains.

"Okay guys, remember, all be shiny." Tamatoa whispered. He was, to Moana's surprise at the beginning, also one of the people who had a role in the play. And to Moana's bigger surprise, it wasn't a lead role at all.

Moana tried to remember the words for the first song and realized she had a black-out.

"Oh no..." Tom picked up on the girl and her desperate state. "Babe, what's wrong." Moana was shaking. "I have a black-out... Tom what am I supposed to do now??" She was breathing heavily by now. "Wowowowow okay, Moana Breathe, c'mon!" He pushed her backstage and held a warning gaze at the presentator to wait for a bit more. 

"Moana, breathe in," He saw his co-worker do what was told. "and now breathe out." He saw her chest go down. "Now do it again." She did it again, slowly getting the color back in her cheeks.

Tamatoa began to sing the words of the first song before her part should begin.

"And there is this girl, just arrived with the plane, half Italian and half beauty-" Moana skipped in, directly in rap, as she was supposed to do. "My name is Bella and I know half well-a what I'm s'posed to do here- Oh my god thank you Tamatoa, I remember them!" She said while hugging the heavy looking jazz-lover. "You're welcome, Moana. Now, go on stage! He started anyway."

The whole play long, she did every song and rap perfectly. She didn't tell her family nor Maui about the detailes of her role, and they were all quite out of their element when the first words they heard her sing was a 20 second introduction rap-song. 

At the end, they slowly got a standing crowd, clapping their hands red and yelling their voices hoarse.

Everyone got into a grouphug with the director in the middle while they were still on stage. Fastly changing back into their normal clothing, the crew got into the cafetaria in no time, earning a huge applause again. Moana got lot's of compliments of her rapping, but she laughed them off and told them she needed one and a half year to memorize them all.

She finally found her way to her family's table and was trown in a loving group hug once again. "You did so great dear! Why didn't you tell us you had to rap in this musical?" Moana smiled by her mothers question. "That would ruin the surprise no?" She grinned and Maui had to laugh. "It sure was a surprise. I thought you were going to sing sweet songs like 'Breathe' and 'Sunrise' or 'Helpless' and 'Popular'. " Moana rolled her eyes. "Those are songs I sing all the time Maui. To fool you all." She said while poking the soldiers nose with a sort of 'you were to dumb to see trough' kind of look on her face. The man snorted as reply. "You were amazing though, I'm proud of you." He said while stealing a small kiss from her lips.

"Ey Mo! You did so well! You totally blew the crowd away." Tamatoa said from a few tables away while walking to her. As a reply Moana made a raspberry sound. "It would have been a disaster if you weren't there Tom. I owe you my fame to be honest." She joked while giving the man a playful punch on the arm. He chuckled. "C'mere, a hug from you is enough." He said while opening his arms. Moana walked to him and stood on her tiptoes to give him a big hug.

Maui watched the conversation with troubled feelings. Moana was his lover and Tamatoa was a childhood friend, to top it off, they knew eachother longer then he knew Moana. One side of him wanted to trow Tom out of the window, the other side was happy that Moana had someone to turn to when he wasn't there.

The two separated when they heard someone call Tamatoa's name from across the room. He said his goodbye and walked off.

A lot of people stayed for the after-party. Moana, Maui and Tamatoa were three of them.

The couple had a great time. There were a lot of slows so they had plenty of close moments together. There even was a karaoke moment where Maui showed of with his 'skills'. "You should keep it at saving people." Moana told him with a hidden laugh in her voice, which he responded to with a sarcastic 'har har'. "Thanks for the support love." "You're welcome."

They were at the party for more then two hours when Maui said that he wanted to get a drink. He walked to the bar and saw a news flash.

'3 terrorists blowed themselfs up in Milan in Italy. There are 43 death and 76 wounded.'

The news flash stops and Maui forgot that he even wanted something to drink. He makes a turn back to the partying people and walks to the exit. Just when he goes trough it however, Moana grabs his arm.

"Where you do think you're going?" She says in a joking tone, still in the party mood.

"I need to sign up again." He said in a hasty tone. Moana's smile faltered. "What? Now? W-why?"

"The army needs me Moana, now let me go." This only made her hold him tighter. "The army needs you? I need you Maui. I've waited months for you to come back home from a battlefield and you just decide to waltz back in there? Are you crazy?" They were in the hallway now, Moana stuborn for not letting go and Maui for keeping on walking.

"Maui, I am your girlfriend, I deserve your attention and respect for my wishes!" She cried out after he gave his arm a hard tug to get away from Moana's small hands. He turned around abruptly "Moana people died-" "People die all the time Maui!"

Time seems to stop for the two and Maui only came back from his senses when he saw Moana's head to the side with a red cheek on display.

"Moana-" The girl held up her hand to silence the soldier. "You know what Maui? Do whatever you want. It looks like I didn't mean as much to you as I hoped I did." With one last teary eyed look, she turned around and returned to the party. Leaving a troubled soldier behind.

Maui wanted to run after her, beg for her forgiveness, hug her, kiss her, make her happy. But alas, after her rejecting hand, the man could not think anything else than driving to his lonely appartment.

walking through the halls of the theater he saw the post of 'Imigrants' with Moana proudly standing to the side. He felt tears caresing his cheeks and he ripped the paper from the wall, to then rip it apart piece by piece. when he let them fall on the ground, Moana was perfectly visible, she didn't have a single tear in her photo-self. It only angered Maui more, and eventually he ran off, getting in his car and speeding away.


	7. misfortune

Maui has been sitting on the single desk, looking at a blank piece of paper and a pen in hand.

He did sign up the day after the fight, saying she even encouraged him. Of course, he knew she didn't mean it, but he couldn't take it to not go to the warzone again. To make everything clear, he signed up for a year and he did not regret it. 

He is not going to lie though, he is ashamed of himself that he even slapped her and didn't hear her out. He had a lot of trouble accepting that what has happend was because of him bottling up his feelings. He never told her that his nightmares were mostly about losing her, dying in war or even about the father he never had.

He sighed heavily and let the pen back on the paper while stretching. He wanted to apologise, but he did not know how. He groaned and let his hands carry his head.

"Moana is a forgiving person Maui, maybe if you just write an apology letter, she'll get over it." Maui sighed again. "Tui, I don't know if you know but I slapped your daughter." Maui said and looked at the commander with desperate eyes. The man only rolled his eyes and sighed. "You probably did it without knowing and you told me that a lot in the 3 months we're at the same zone again, Maui. I got over it. But of course, I still do not apreciate you did that." Maui looked back at the blank paper. "You should begin with saying you miss her. If you do, that is."

"Of course I miss her! But... My feelings, they just don't feel right. Like I think I do not deserve to feel them towards Moana." Maui sighed and got a reasuring hand on his shoulder. "Moana told me in the letter she shares with my mother and my wife that she is heartbroken on not getting any letters from you, Maui. I suggested to her that she had to write one herself, but if you know her, you know she's too stubborn to take action." Maui chuckled. "Yeah.."

Tui let him be and got to another room. Letting Maui alone with his thoughts again.

He let the pen rest on the paper.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

17 February 2019

My dearest, Moana

I am sorry for not writing sooner, or actually having the guts to run after you that day in the theater. I hope you do not look at our relation as done and over with. Because for me, it does not feel like that. Moana, I still have moments where I look up at the moon and shield myself from it's light, because you are the only source of the light I want in my life. The nightmares I did not want to talk to you about were because they were mostly about losing you. I did not and don't want to lose you Moana. You are too dear to me. You and the Waialiki's are the only family I have. Your father is the only man that came as close as me seeing him as one for me, your mother is mother earth herself , your grandmother is the most amazing woman I've ever talked with and you, Moana, are the light in everyone's life. In your fathers, in your mothers, in your grandmothers and definitely in mine. I can not and will not, stop telling you that fact.

Remember your first letter, where you told me all the great things that happend to you? Look at where we are, and then look at where we started. I don't want to trow that away Moana, even if I did so, many months ago. It was an act of pure idiocy. 

Alas, if you don't wish to continue this relationship with me, I will understand, and delete myself from your life Moana. Just as I so carelesly did with you four months ago. Which has been the most stupid decision of my life. Please, just remember, I love you, my little Ocean.

I hope you'll write me soon.

Your soldier,

? Maui ?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later and Moana still hasn't written back. Was it the mail who had problems? Had Moana actually considered reading it, or writting back? Maui did not know. The only thing he did know was that he would take a very big break after this mission, the biggest he could get, and fall down on his knees infront of the Polynesian woman.

A month has passed and Tui was standing in the middle of the room, with letters in his hands. He called all the soldiers who got a letter and as one of the last, Maui heard his name.

He heard his name.

Moana has send a letter.

He stood up like his life depended on it and got the letter from his commander. While walking to a private place, he opened it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

March 2, 2019

Hello Maui, 

First of all, I have a reason that I have not written anytime sooner. The truth is, I did not want to write to you. I did not want to write to you ever again. However, I re-readed all the letters you had wrote to me. I re-readed every paragraph where you told me you loved me. I looked at every date of every letter. Those were the things I did the first month you've left me.

The second month, my hopes of you writing me again, faltered. My 24/7 thoughts about you turned into dreams and nightmares and at the end of month two, I did not dare to even wear or touch my necklace.

In month three, there was a drastic change. I worked over-time so I was too tired to let my brain even think or dream about you. I made sure every asociation I could find that involved you, was now asociated with someone or something else.

Latte's: My job.

The moon: boredom when I can't sleep.

Musical: My one true passion.

The airport: A place I can go to see my dad, or to go on vacation.

Tamatoa: My best friend.

The letters in the special box in the corner of my room: A forbidden place I am not allowed to go to or look at if I do not want to have nighmares or dreams about a certain soldier.

I longed for the letter you had send me two weeks ago. But when I was reading it, I did not agree with you. The only thing I agreed with you about is that you are a complete, 100%, dumb-ass jerk idiot.

I remember you once said: "One day, I'll change your life." And indeed, you did. This pains me a lot Maui, but you are a chapter in my life I hope will end soon. You have waited too long on writing me a letter. If you did one early in the four months you didn't, I would have considered forgiving you. But you are too late. I moved on. I do everything without you in my thoughts. I sleep without you in my dreams and so, I live without you in my life.

I heard from my Father you would stay for a year. I think that's an idiotic desicion, but of course, you didn't ask my opinion. 

I do not see a future together. I do not think about 'little 'Moana-Maui's' running around. I do not think about you and me. I think about you, and I think about me.

What I wanted to say Maui, is that I break up with you. I don't want you to hold onto me while I don't want to. I'm going to expand my horizon and I will move on.

I hope you'll do the same.

Moana.

Done writing at the 11th of March, 2019

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maui was heartbroken.

She did not accept his apology. More so, she broke up with him. He wanted to break down and slam a wall ten-thousand times, but he was on a mission now, so he had to keep it all to himself.

He let out a shaky breath to calm down and he put the letter with all the other letters he got from her. He seriously concidered burning them, but those were the only connection he still had with her, together with the pictures she had send him.

He stood up and decided to walk and clear his head a bit.

He was outside with other soldiers when they heard a distant but familiar sound. "Was.. Was that a bomb?" Josh, one of the new soldiers, questioned. However, nobody answered him, as there was another bomb sound, now much closer.

Maui got into action. "Come on! get your weapons and enough ammo! this can get into a battle!"

Soldiers began to run in and out the base, some of them already going to the sound. Tui and Maui were the last ones to get out of the base and to the sound.

The commander was yelling out orders and shot to every single head that popped out from the other side.

Maui could see they were losing and he could also see that Tui was beginning to act reckless. He stood up longer then he was supposed to, he shot without looking where and he even wanted to run to the other side, luckily for him, Maui grabbed him and pulled him back to get him to his senses. Mr. Waialiki! What are you doing, are you crazy?!" He yelled at him.

"Do not speak to my in that tone soldier!" He said while turning around to see Maui. His face softend and he safely sat down behind the wall. He sighed before talking. "I've read about you in my letter Maui, I suppose you know about what?" Tui began. Maui nodded, directly saddend. "Maui, she had big reasons to break up with you... The girl is still blooming, heck, she's normally even called a woman now." The older man closed his eyes. "My... My mother is in a very bad state, son. She... can't get out of her bed without Moana or Sina helping her. They also have to stay by her side until they are sure she sleeps and is not looking like she's dying." Tui looked at his gun to distract himself. Maui let his hand rest on the older man's shoulder. "Tui... Tala will be alright, she's a strong woman." The two men looked at each other. "I know you don't know Maui, so I am going to tell you now. My mother's health has been going backwards a week after you got back to the war. it has been for a long while now and I'm surprised she... She's still not dead..." The commander sighed heavily and stood up again, now more focused and shooting to places there were clearly faces visible. Maui decided to leave it and help Tui with shooting. Soon enough, they had to change position.

"Where is the best place to go to sir?" Tui looked around. "That broken wall." He said while pointing to the place. Maui nodded and turned himself to go. "No Maui, let me go first, cover me." He said. The polynesian soldier could not do anything else than listen and gave the man room to run to the other side. Tui looked once and shot foreward. Maui was ready to shoot anyone he saw, but he did not look in the building a little bit further away.

Tui was shot in the middle of the street.

Maui's eyes went wide. "NO, DAD!" He had no time in progressing what he said himself and dashed towards the wounded old man.

"I'll get you out of here, don't worry you'll be fine I swear. I-" Tui silenced him. "Please son just let me die-" "NO, I WILL NOT LET YOU DIE." Maui shot back and grabbed him under the armpits while dragging him to the safe wall they both once were carelessly talking.

When they were there, Tui coughed blood. "THE COMMANDER IS WOUNDED, GET A MEDIC." Maui shouted and a soldier ran back to the base.

"Come on Tui, don't you dare close your eyes!" Maui pleaded."This.. this is all my fault.. I shouldn't have let you go, I was the one who was supposed to be shot I..." He saw a smile coming on the man's lips. "You know Maui, you wouldn't be a bad commander yourself.." on other occasions, Maui could have laughed, but this one was not one of those. "No.. Not at all, I could never top you.." Tui looked at him with tired eyes. It was like he aged in a rapid speed, but he still had that fatherly smile, just like the first time they met.

~~Flashback~~

Maui was nervously standing there, not knowing what to do. "You're one of the new recruits?" Tui asked, eyeing him. "Y-yes sir!"

"Name please."

"Maui, sir." The commander looked at him, waiting for something. "Maui...?" Tui said his name again with a hand motion, telling him he needed to say his last name.

"Maui..." He sighed. "Maui Demig, sir." He answered. After one last glance at the new soldier, Tui looked throught the list of names in his hands and stopped. "Ahh yes, here. You are stationed under my care son. Welcome on board." He said while extending his hand to shake, and the first ever fatherly smile the twenty-four year old ever received.

~~End of Flashback~~

"Son, you alrea-" He coughed blood and Maui had to hold him on his side, not to let him choke in his own blood. "You already topped me. You are one of the best soldiers I had under my care, Maui and the best recruit I could call my son." It felt like a goodbye, but Maui did not want it to be one. "Please Tui, stay alive. That's all I ask you." Maui was silently crying now. Progressing what happend and what he said when he saw Tui being shot.

He called the commander his Father.

He was the only figure he could call his Father. Never had he ever thought of another man that could suit the role better then Tui Waialiki.

He did not want to lose this man and he was not planning on letting him go easily.

The medics came and helped him on a stretcher. Maui stayed by his side the whole time and did not take his eyes off of Tui for a mere second.

"We have to let him go back home Maui, you signed up for another seven months, so you can't go with him.." The soldier hastily replied. "No please, let me go with him! I can't leave his side, please." He pleaded. The medic looked at him with uncertain eyes and sighed. "I'll talk to the general..." He said with an unsure voice.

Maui stayed by Tui's side that night, guarding him for anything that could happen. Luckily he could go in the plane with him first thing in the morning.

Tui was now sleeping soundly, but Maui could not keep himself from listening to the man's heart from time to time. Just to make sure.

They arrived back home and were placed in the nearest hospital. Maui waw shocked when he found out the women from Tui Waialiki's household were already there. However, he did not know for what reasons.

They did not know yet, But Tala was taken in in intensive care, in the same hallway as them.

Only 3 hours after they arrived in the hospital, they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." The doorknob turned and when it opened, it revealed Tui's wife and daughter.

Sina and Moana.


	8. After the rain, there is always a sun

Maui was eye in eye with Moana. It was awfully quiet in the room, but luckily, Tui was the one to break it.

"Moana, Ake Nui (dearest), can't the man from the house have a hug? We've been apart for so long." He said, however, between troubled breaths. His daughter and wife gave him the most loving hug, both careful, not to hurt his injured side and strong, to show how much they missed him, even if it was only for 4 months. Tui whispered something in the young woman's ear, but Maui could not catch it.

Sina soon avoided another silence. "How long will you stay in the hospital Tui? Because we will surely have a financial problem when you get out, With Tala-" Tui soon cut off his wife's words. "I know and I hope I'll get out as soon as possible."

It was silent again and Maui had a feeling he was not wanted here. "I... I um, I'm getting something to drink. Anyone anything I can get?" Maui asked to the two women in the room. Tui had to drink water because of his injury, so he was out of the question.

Sina was the first one to speak up. "No thank you, I just drank a coffee while being with Tala." The soldier nodded at her and looked at Moana, who in her turn, looked at the window, with her back to the ex-lover.

He did not dare to speak her name in her presence, but if he wanted to hear what she thought, he needed to directly confront her.

"Moana, do you need anything?" It was like it took an endless amount of time before the woman spoke.

"No Maui, I'll be alright." After 5 months, he finally heard her voice again, though, not in the way he was alway's used to. It missed something, it missed it's kindness. Now it sounded more cold and unwanted. Maui said a low 'okay' and got out of the room to get a latte.

Moana inhaled a deep breath and Sina reasurely hold her hand. "I'm sorry Moana, I know you had and are having a pretty hard time at the moment." Tui told his daughter and the girl smiled. "It's alright.. I would have seen him sooner or later anyway." She paused while knitting her brows together. "Grandma said I made a mistake by breaking up with him... BUt the stress-" "Sweetie, don't try to tell us, we already know and understand your problem." Sina smiled while here daughter sighed.

Maui found the coffee vending machine and looked at the the prices. Why would he buy a latte to get back inside that room while Moana can't stand him at the moment anyway? After another moment of thinking, he turned around and left the hospital.

The next day, Moana was at Tala's bedside again, keeping the old woman busy with a slow hand-finger-game. It distracted Moana too, so she would not have to think.

The woman grabbed her granddaughters small round face. "Moana, how are you and Maui doing?" The girl removed her head from her grandmothers old hands and looked at her with an angry face. "You know how me and Maui are doing Grandma, we're done and over with." She said while crossing her arms and looking away.

Tala scoffed. "Moana, have you ever considered that the fact that he didn't write you could be your fault too? You could have easily written him a letter, but you were too stubborn to do so." Moana was taken aback from her grandmothers harsh words, but it also made her realize things. 

What if she had written a letter first? What if she accepted his apology? What if she tried to understand his pull to the war? What if she looked at it in his view?

Her head began to hurt and she groaned and let her head fall on the bedside. She felt her grandmother stroke her hair and felt the emotion whell up.

She began to sob and huddled closer to her grandmother, who gladly accepted Moana's affection and embrased her in her tired arms.

The young woman got scared by the slow and life threatening beat of her Grandmothers heartbeat, but it soothed her that it at least was working.

"Grandma?" Moana began with an unsure voice.

"Yes Moana?" Was the quiet reply.

"If... If you die... What animal do I have to get tattooed on my skin to keep you close to me?"

"Well, I've always hoped that when I die, I come back as a manta ray. And just so to say Moana, there wouldn't be a place where you go where I won't be with you." The old woman stated.

Tala grabbed her necklace and removed it from her neck. "Keep this with you Moana. This has been in our family for generations. Normally, I would have given it to your father, but you are here now and I do not think I have more time left." She coughed at the end of her explanation, feeling the problems whel up of too long talking.

Moana hugged her close, feeling that indeed, this was their goodbye. She clasped the necklace around her bare neck, where the picture of her and Maui once hanged.

"I just want you to know Grandma, you were the only person I knew would never let me fall. I love you and I will miss you dearly." She said betweet small sobs.

Tala's breathing became forced and ragged, but she still got enough strength to tell her granddaughter one last thing.

"Moana, you have been a bright light in my life, in everyones life and I am pretty sure my soul will never leave your side as long as you keep my necklace with you. Every single soul of your ancestors are in there. You will never..." she took another very forced breath. "Never be alone. Please Moana, follow your heart."

The hand that was resting on Moanas cheek fell next to her.

Tala Waialiki died.

Realisation crashed in Moana and she cried, she cried so much that the nurses began to hear it and got inside the room.

They directly knew what happened and contacted Tui and Sina. They had their own goodbyes later that day, while Moana sobbed in Tamatoa's arms.

The funeral was four days later. Maui was there too, because he was quite close to the family. Moana did not talk to anyone the whole day. Only at the end, she had a poem that she had wrote the day after Tala's death. Everyone was sitting and eating something, while the nineteen year old was standing, with the paper in her hands.

"I'm going to warn you all, this is chickenshit," The crowd laughed. "but... I'm pretty sure Grandma Tala would have loved it."

She cleared her throat once. "It's named 'the neighborhood crazy lady'."

"They called her the neighborhoods crazy lady.  
I called her my Grandmother.  
They called her weird.  
I called her wise.  
She told us stories from centuries old  
And never did we roll our eyes.  
Because that crazy lady, has actually never even come to us with a single crazy idea.  
I would always say,   
I need advice from the neighborhoods wise lady   
and follow the sound of childeren laughing.  
I never knew anyone that didn't like my Grandmother.  
And now, I will never know either.  
Right before she died, she told me I was a light in her life  
But to me, she still is my whole life."

She ended her little poem and a lot of people clapped, her eyes wandered to a seat her mind did not want to think about, but her heart missed the man that was sitting there. Twenty-six and he looked just the same as when they met.

She swallowed and forcefully let her eyes wander somewhere else.

When they got back home, Moana locked herself up in her room. She did not dare to get out of it. She forced herself in her bed and she forced herself to do nothing.

She did not practice her lines from the new musical she was in, she did not read, she did not eat, she did not move. She did nothing.

It has been like this for three weeks now and Sina got worried. She understood it was a sort of grieving she was doing, but this got out of hand. She tried everything. Asking her to go downstairs to eat, read a new book she bought for her, at least open the window, but no, she didn't do any of those things. What she did do, was something Sina hasn't seen her daughter do in the past 3 months.

She was reading Maui's letters.

Moana was forcing herself to relive her memories.

She would sit in the corner where she kept Maui's letters, dressed in Grandma Tala's old pareo and she would say the letters out loud.

Today was another one of those days and Sina could not help but cry. Her daughter was reading the same letter over and over again. If she wanted, she could say it without looking at the old brown paper.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

April 6, 2018

My dearest Moana,

To be honest, I could not wait for your letter, already from day one, I would ask the soldier with the mail if there was a letter for me, which was impossible. Or you had written a letter to me while I was still there. I miss your small body in my arms when we sit on that big swing in your backyard. I miss your voice. I miss the way you would 'warm up' your vocal cords. I miss the runs we had in the chilly morning. Let's just say Moana, I miss you, I miss you a lot.

The first time we met, I remember having a sort of blackout myself. I remembered doing what I had to do, formalities, like shaking hands. I could not keep myself from flattering you that day however. So I kissed yours instead.

Age does not matter to me, dearest. I love you, and I hope you love me too. I had hoped to be able to see your graduation, it's a shame I can't... However, send me all the pictures where you look however you look. Whenever I see you Moana, I can't see anything else then beauty.

You let me think of Belle, from Beauty and the Beast a lot.

You are the Beauty and I am the oh so ugly Beast, who screwed up his life by turning an older lady down.

My Dearest Moana, you are all I ever wanted. I didn't know it until that faithful day at the airport. Or when you walked with me to my taxi, or began to call me your amazing Ohana, or when you began to read to me in your favorite fairytale book, or all the times you sang for me and not to forget, the moment you kissed me for the very first time.

You Moana, are the light in everyones life, I've told you this a thousand times already, but I will tell you that fact a million times more if I need to.

I want to be with you for the rest of my life, Princess. I want to see little Moana-Maui offsprings running around, however, only with your face, because I only want girls. Girls that look like you.

Only seven months and three days away from you.

Your Soldier,

? Maui ?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moana was quiet again and Sina could breathe a sight of relieve. How long will it be before she'll begin again? She didn't want to think about it.

She curled up next to her husband. "At least she is talking, right?" Tui tried and got a slap on the chest from his wife in return. "Tui this is not funny, she's tormenting herself by reading the letters she never wanted to touch again." The man sighed and they kept quiet after that, falling asleep on the couch.

Another week has passed and Tamatoa decided to visit for a change.

"She's upstairs, don't be shocked, she'll probably won't look like the Moana you knew." Tom brushed it off and knocked on the girls bedroomdoor.

"Moana, can I come in?" He heard some shuffling from the other side of the door. "Tamatoa?"

"Yeah, it's me... Am I allowed to come in?" The door opened just the slightest, to reveal one side of the girl from the other side. "Hi girl, can I come in, or do you want me to go?" Moana looked unsure, but opend the door anyway, revealing her underfed body.

"Have you actually been eating?" He asked her in shock when he got inside her room. She shook her head in shame. "I don't allow myself."

"You don't allow yours- Moana, Are you crazy? You have to eat! I'll get you to eat." Moana had no time to protest or she was dragged to the kitchen. When they were there, her mother and father were there too. They first did not know what to do but eventually Sina began to make pancakes and Moana couldn't do anything but eat a whole plate of them while Tamatoa was watching.

He also got her to walk around the house for a bit, and not go back to her room.

They repeated this progress every day and changed 'walking in the house' to 'walking in the backyard.'

Moana began to laugh again too and Tom would bring books from the library to let her read them to him.

Day by day, Moana began to live again. Of course she never forgot her Grandmother, or that one soldier from long ago. She couldn't. But at least, she had someone to fall back to.

It has been five months after Tala's death and Moana was her old self again. She worked back in the coffee-shop Lalotai and would sing songs with Tamatoa while he was playing the guitar.

She did not want to admit it, but she began to have feelings for the 26 year old man. He understood her in so many levels, and he even re-considered his own view of something before he would make an argument out of it.

She did not know, but the man himself has noticed it on his side too. It has been long ago that he had a girlfriend and he knew Moana for quite some time now to see how she reacted on things. He decided to test the waters and have more body contact. He did not have to change his way of talking to her, because he called her bae, babe, darling, and all sorts of other things already anyway.

He started with ruffling her hair and hugging her when they saw each other and when they parted ways.

Soon enough, she responded with the same things and psychical affection soon bloomed between the two.

After a while, they both considered themself a couple and they were called 'the happy couple from Lalotai' by customers here and there. Moana did not remember the last time she was this happy.

Or did not want to.

They were currently walking hand in hand on the beach not far from Moana's home.

"Hey, it's a full moon tonight." Tamatoa mentioned. Moana had the urge to put her thumb in the air, but resisted it. "Heh, yeah." She said in response. Tom smirked. "Quite, shiny if I say so myself." Moana groaned for the man's many used pun. "Oh my Gods Tamatoa! You never learn it, do you?" Tamatoa laughed loudly. "Well, I've gotta say babe, you are much more shiny then that piece of sunlight reflecting moon rock." He flirted with her and Moana giggled. "Whoa that's a new one." The man smiled. "You asked for it."

He gives her a back-hug while they both look at the moon and stars above.

"You know... I've been thinking, do you think people who die, turn into stars?" The man asked. Moana did not have to think about it, because she knew it wasn't true, but she thought about an aswer that would both satisfy him and her heart. "Maybe... Maybe the souls of death people change into shiny, sparkly things that go into space and travel a great deal to then fade away after thousand of years?" She more questioned then stated.

"Oh, I though they were actually just giant balls of gas from which the lights travel a thousand years before reaching our planet." Moana could slap herself, this was such a Tamatoa thing to do to her that she can't help but wonder how she could have looked over that.

"How is your hand doing?" Tom asked his girlfriend and she looked at her tattooed right hand. You could see a tribal-like manta ray tattoo with a lot of designs in it, but it mostly just represented her grandmother.

"It's doing fine, no itchy feeling anymore, so that's good." She answers while following the contours with her left hand.

Moana's boyfriend kissed her cheek. "Let's go back home, it's getting cold." He mentioned and she nodded.

Hand in hand they walked on the human walk-made path to the main-road.

Who could have thought, after 6 months of endless rain, she was finally getting some sun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY
> 
> First of all I'm sorry, but this is how it has to be for the story to get to it's right end. I did a lot of time skips because it wouldn't turn out right if I didn't. ^^'
> 
> I also had to re-write THIS WHOLE CHAPTER cause I deleted it for some reason (??)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys like the story so far, maybe consider a kudo and a comment? thanks!


	9. painful moments and awkward silences

Tui was back in the army and Moana decided to live with Tamatoa, which made her mother stay home alone.

The young adult would always check up on her every once in a week and they would have long tea or coffee breaks and would gossip about things that happend in their lifes.

Today was another one of those days.

"So mom, what's the thing you wanted to talk to me about?" Moana asked while laying in the grass of their backyard in her pareo. He mother however, did not look so relaxed.

"Moana, there is something that runs in my side of the family..." She began with an unsure voice. In the twenty years of Moana's life, her mother never told her about something that runned in the family that wasn't pleasant. She began to worry and scooted closer to her mother, to then look at her with a concernt face. "What is it mom?"

Sina takes a deep breath. "I go to the doctor every year to check up on someth-"

"Mom, I'm not a little kid anymore, just go straight to the point please...." Moana irritately pleaded. Her mother gave her a apologic glance and fumbled with her hands.

"I.... I have cancer Moana."

The young adult's brain stopped working. She was making a joke, right? 

"W-what?" Her voice came out unsure and desperate. "N-no... You- You're... no..." Her eyes were scanning every inch of her mother to make sure she wasn't joking, and when she landed on the older womans eyes, Moana broke down in tears. "N-not you too... I can't lose someone else." She hiccuped while hugging her mother close.

"Shht Moana, it's still an early stage, they can remove it with surgery." Sina tried to calm her daughter.

It took her a while but Moana finally calmed down. "When are you going ot the hospital for it?" She picked at the grass underneath her feet, to distract herself. "In about a small week, I'll call you when I'm taken in, okay?" Moana nodded and suddenly got something to ask.

"Are you going to get bald?" It was one of the childish personality flaws Moana still possesed. Her Mother chuckled while grabbing her daughter tighter to herself. "I don't know yet, maybe I will, maybe I won't." She ended her statement with a kiss on the girls forehead. "I love you Moana."

"I love you too, Mom."

A week later, Sina was indeed taken in in the hospital. Moana was a nervous wreck about the surgery and Tamatoa was mostly just there to calm her down until they were done. 

"B-but what if it didn't work out??" She stressed while her boyfriend made calming movements on her back. "Dont worry, they found the cancer in an early stage didn't they?" Moana nodded. "Well then, they will probably make sure everything is gone, Moana, these are very serious doctors, they know what they are doing." He asured her.

It was Moana's fifth coffee when she saw the same doctor who brought her mother to the operation table, come to them. Moana tried to read his facial expression but she couldn't because the surgery-cab was still over his mouth and nose.

When he was a few feet away, he removed it revealed a smile. "The surgery was a success and we got out all the bad tissue." He informed them and she could not help it but hug the old man. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" She cried out and the surgeon gave away a brighter smile then usual. "It was nothing, really. I'm also very happy we found the cancer in such an early stage. It could have turned out to be a very agressive one." Moana stepped away again, into the arms of Tamatoa. "When are we allowed to see her?" He asked and Doctor Mulligan scratched his chin. "Maybe in an hour or three." He mentioned. The couple nodded and the man left them alone.

Moana let go a breath of relieve. "Oh my Gods... I'm happy that is over." She said while resting her head on Tom's big chest. "I told you we were going to be fine." He said with a smile and his girlfriend smiled back.

The three hours passed on a slow pace and Moana even slept in Tamatoa's arms for some time, not affected by the coffees she drank at all.

"Babe, babe wake up, we can go to your mom and see how she's doing. Your dad is here too." Tom said to a sleep-drunk Moana. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and gave her father a 'hello' hug. He directly got back from only a month in the army to take care of his wife and to make sure everything was running smoothly in his family.

"Let's get to your mom, hmm?" He smiled and Moana nodded.

They got inside of the small hospital room and watched Sina slowly getting awake.

They talked and laughed and eventually, a week later, Sina was allowed to go out of the hospital. The family had a great time and Moana and Tamatoa ended up staying at her old home for two months to help her parents and feel like a family once again.

One evening they were laying in her old bed when something struck Moana's mind.

He is coming home tomorrow.

Maui is coming home tomorrow.

The man she still can't get out of her head is coming home tomorrow.

Sleep long forgotten she anxiously huddles closer to Tamatoa, without words asking for his attention so she could be distracted. He drowsly wraps his arms around her and kisses the back of her neck. "Something wrong darling?" Moana hesitated. Would she tell him? Or would she just say she wanted to have his arms around her? Play save Moana.

"I just wanted to be spooned." She falsly joked, relieved he could not see her face. He was trapped right in her lie and chuckled. "Okay baby, you could've just asked me." He said while getting her closer to him with his arm. "I'm more a girl of doing, not asking." She said while turning her face to him and gave him a hint of a flirterous glance. He snorted and turned her full body around to face him. "I've never heard you saying that and we know each other already more then 2 years." He jokingly said while kissing her soft lips. "Maybe you didn't listen hard enough?" She playfully shot back. "Hey! I always listen!" He said back while turning them around so she was on top. "hmhm." Her reply was simple while she raised one eyebrow, to show she didn't believe him. He sighed while rolling his eyes and kissed her again. "You are one hell of a woman. Who would have thought that a nervous girl who just applied for a job in Lalotai turned out to be you?" He grinned at his girlfriend, pleased that he won this talk, seeing Moana visibly struggling to find something back.

"Well.... I wasn't a walking Christmas Tree at the beach two years ago." She said with one of her typical Moana faces. Tamatoa groaned and let his head fall on the pillow. His girlfriend giggled and kissed his chin.

"I love you." "I love you too." They gave each other one last kiss before Tamatoa let his much younger girlfiend get her place back next to him and laid her head on the pillow. They both fell asleep in a comfortable slumber.

The next morning, Moana and Tom only woke up around 10 a.m. after an amazing nightrest. The girl was the first one to get up.

Or at least she was trying.

Tamatoa had a hand around her small forearm and made her fall on the bed again. "Stay in bed with meeeee." He sang. It was one of the lines in their new Musical. Moana smiled and rolled her eyes. "C'mone Mr. McLarren, we need to go downstairs, it's already over ten." She tried to reason but she only got more stuck between the chubby man's arms. "Hmmmhmhm." His voice was muffled agains Moana's back, so she didn't understand what he said.

She sighed. "Maybe another ten minutes..." She mumbled. Moana could feel Tamatoa's head move on her back. Probably nodding.

They snoozed off again and Moana's eyes flew open by the sound of the doorbell. Realizing where she was, she shot up from her place on the bed, knocking Tom off of the bed in the progress.

Well... He's awake now too.

She looked at her old alarmclock and saw the time.

01:54 p.m.

You can't be serious? Her parents didn't even concider waking them up? She slept for another three hours...

"Tell me baby, what time is it?" Tamatoa asked her while scratching his painful head. "I-it's almost 2 p.m." She told him. "I thought you said-" "Yes I said only ten minutes... Looks like I dozed off..." She said apologetic. "Well babe, that's alright, can happen to anyone, you know." He assured her, but he just got a sigh in return. "Well, let's dress and see who is the guest in the house at the moment." Tom nodded and they both dressed themself again.

Just when they get ouside of her bedroom Tamatoa began to tickle his girlfriend. She tried to hold in her giggles while running away from his tickling hands, however, without much succes. Moana turned out to laugh like crazy while Tom clarified himself as 'The Tickle Monster'. 

While tickling and laughing they burst into the kitchen. Standing eye to eye with the visitor.

Maui Demig.

Moana's smile turned into a tight line, removing Tamatoa's fingers from her waist in a fast pace, that has been tickled so much it began to hurt. Her boyfriend cleared his throat. Maui looked confused and a small bit angry. "Why... How... Tamatoa?" His words stumbled over his mouth, clearly taken aback from this turn of events.

"How long?" Was his next question. "About four months." Moana answered, stealing a glance to her parents for an answer why he was here. Her father mouthed a sorry and she knew enough.

"Well, I don't think we're needed here anymore." Tamatoa said after clearing his throat. "I also knew it would have been awkward in the morning here." He mumbled under his breath. "And Moana and I have to go! Lalotai won't open on itself now would it?" He said to no one in practicular.

He grabbed his girlfriends hand and Moana said a quick goodbye to the three people in the room. They ran out of the house and into Tamatoa's SUV. The two were on the road towards their home when Moana spoke up.

"I had apsolutely no idea..." It was quiet again. "H-how will your friendship be with Maui, now he knows we're together?" Moana asked her boyfriend. "Well, probably very shaky in the start, hopefully better at the end..." He told her. The girl noticed something. "Wait a second... We don't open Lalotai on monday's." She looked at Tamatoa with a weird face. "Couldn't you just say we were going home?" Moana asked. "Well.... Maui knows where I live, so if I told him we were going home, he would directly come to our place.." He explained, Moana however, slapped her face. "Maui would come to our house anyway Tom! When he sees Lalotai is closed he would directly set course to our place!"

"Okay, okay, either way he would have came to our place." He sighed and rode up on the parking infront of their house. "You know actually, maybe we're a bit too paranoid. Maybe he isn't even going to come to our place. So it's a win-win." Tamatoa said while getting out of the car, quickly followed by Moana. "Still, Tamatoa, what did I ask you about lying?" The girl asked her boyfriend, who rolled his eyes. "Moana, stop telling me that lying is bad, lying once in a while is good for you." "No it isn't!" Moana shot back. Tom rolled his eyes. "Suit yourself dearest." He said back in a harsh tone, one that said that the argument was over.

Moana wanted to continou about this matter, but she decided it was better for another time.

Later that evening, when Tamatoa told her he was going to drink something with his friends, Moana was found alone in the rather big house. Making the fireplace burning and getting some books while being wrapped in her grandmother's pareo. It may be summer, but it was rather cold in the house.

While reading in her favorite book 'Sailing to Te Fiti', the doorbell rang. She didn't expect someone at this time of the day and was rather confused. She stood up and grabbed a sweater from Tamatoa to do over her old and worn out pareo and walked to the double door. The doorbell rang again. "I'm coming!" She called out and mere seconds later she opend the door.

Maui directly got inside the house.

"Maui?" Moana was dumbfounded and closed the door. The man didn't say anything, he just looked at her. "Where is he?" He eventually asked. His voice has change over the years and Moana had trouble getting used to it. "He's at a bar, drinking with some friends." She answered, slightly uncomfortable with the soldier's stern gaze. It was silent again and Moana decided to walk to the living room, where the fire was still burning.

"Since when do you live with him?" He asked. He'll probably be full of questions, so Moana just decided to answer them. "A little month I guess." She sat back down in front of the fire and grabbed her book again. She could hear a small chuckle. "Sailing to Te Fiti... Still your favorite book?" He asked and Moana had to smile, she had read him this book a hundred times over the course that they knew each other. "Yeah... I can't seem to not get entertained by it anymore. Even if I can tell people the story out of my head by now."

To both of their surprises, Moana handled Maui's presence very well, and they ended up talking about their lifes.

"After Tala's funeral, I fell into a depression and after 3 weeks, Tamatoa tried to get me out of it by forcing me to eat and letting me read books instead of your letters-" She cut herself off by placing her hand over her mouth.

"You... You read my letters to feel bad?" Maui asked, confused by her confession. Moana sighed deeply. "I.... I read your letters to relive memories that I did not want to relive." She explained and Maui brought his brows together, hurt, but also confused. "Why would you do that?" He asked her and she sighed aggressively while standing up. "I did because... Because I missed you Maui! Because I was so hurt that you didn't write a letter sooner, or that you at least stayed another day to apologise to me in person!" she exclaimed desperately.

"Mo-" She cut him off. "The fucking best part here is that my Grandmother told me you were perfect for me and that I trew us away by not writing a letter to you while you didn't!" She was holding back tears by now.

"I... I'm sorry Moana. This past year has been.... Such a hell, without your letters... Every single day I prayed that you would have changed your mind. But it looks like you only fell in love with another man." Maui's eyes fell to the ground and Moana had a lump in her throat after his confession. She had thought to write him a letter, asking him if everything was alright, and tell him she was doing fine too. But then Tamatoa happend.

"Maybe it's time for you to go home Maui." She did not want to talk any longer, she did not want to get the feeling she had for him come back from it's grave. Pain and rejection flashed on Maui's face, but soon enough, it was cold and hard. "Alright, say hi to Tamatoa from me." He said and walked together with Moana to the front door. Before he got out however, he had one last request. "Moana?" The girl really wanted him to get out of the house, but she stayed patient. "Yes?" "Promise me... Promise me you are going to write me again." Moana was shocked by his request. "Maui... I can't.. I-I have a boyfriend now, why would I write to you then?" Maui did not have to think. "As your Ohana, Moana. Write to me as your Ohana, please." Moana's heart fluttered against her chest. "I... Maui I... I don't know..." He smiled at her. "I'll let you think about it, I'm getting back for a mission in two months. I hope that's enough time for you." He said and hesitated on something. Moana should have closed the door already, but she didn't do it. She didn't know why.

Suddenly, Maui leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "See you out there Moana." Moana could not do anything else then blush like a complete idiot. "S-see you out there, Maui..." The soldier began to walk down the path to his car and Moana slammed the door shut.

She let herself fall against the dubble door and cried.


	10. teardrops and happy news

Moana found herself staring at a blank piece of paper. Nostalgica crashing down on her from hundred of memories. Happy ones and sad ones. She had let the pen rest on the paper for so many times that there was a big black stain of ink where she would originally say her hello.

She did not tell Tamatoa about her little encounter with the soldier. She did not dare to. Tom has also clearly changed in behavior in the last couple of months. He still gave her the love she was used to get, but she also got a lot of drunk moments from her boyfriend. She concidered breaking up with him but somehow, she just couldn't do it. She sighed and let the side of her head rest on the table, while looking at her bare arm.

She remembered the tattoo she got in the inside of her upperarm. The qoute said the following:

"I believe there is this thing called YOLO;" -Tala Waialiki.

Moana smiled when she was reading the words again. She will never, ever doubt her decision on permanently inking that on her skin. However, it also reminded her on the fact that sometimes, you're not supposed to think and just have to do it. Just like her and writing letters. She inhaled a deep breath and sighed. Here goes nothing, like all those other times...

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15th of October, 2020

Hello Maui,

Surprise! I've decided that writing to you can't hurt much and it is an easy time consumer if you or I have nothing to do. I'm going to be honest, it took me a while to find the right way to begin this letter. I haven't written anything in months and it was seriously some getting used too again.

I hope everything is going smoothly in the warzone? I am sorry if any of my questions would turn out random in my letters, or anything like that, because I'm honestly just writting to keep me from being distracted to then eventually forget about this, which isn't the thing we want here...

Tom has been very harsh and demanding towards me lately, but I let it slide because I really love him Maui, I hope you actually understand what happend and that you do not blame yourself on it, because breaking our bond was as much my fault as it was yours. 

My mother has been asking about marriage, because Tom and I have been together for seven months and we know each other already more then three years by now. I'm not sure about it though, I don't think I'm ready for it. Tamatoa has been a great boyfriend, but I'm not sure about calling him my husband. He has been quit reckless in our relationship lately. Maui, what do you think I should do? Please set your feelings aside for this and try to answer it. I'll be forever greatful if you gave this question great thought.

You don't have to rush and write back, take your time.

~Moana~

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

\-----The following scene can be uncomfortable, please if you can't read sexual content, skip until you see a line, thank you.-------------------

 

She folded the letter in an envelope and left it on the table while running downstairs.

"Moana!" She rolled her eyes while hearing her boyfriend. "I'm coming!" She yelled back, a bit too harshly. She came into the kitchen and had a small stare contest with the man of the house.

"You normally have dinner already ready by now, dearest." Tamatoa mentioned and could not help to say his nickname for her a bit too sarcastic. "I got busy with something else." She retorted while getting a pan from the kitchen cabinet. "Busy with something else hm?" Tom returned. He stood behind her and trapped her between him and the kitchen island. "What was that busy thing that kept you from making me food?" He asked her treatingly and Moana noticed a hint of alcohol lingering from his breath.

Just great...

She knew all the outcomes that could happen if she made him angry, and she could not take the risk on making him angrier than he already is. "I was... making up our bed." She said. She did not lie about that, she really did. Tamatoa snorted in return. "For 40 minutes? I don't think so Moana." He said while now trapping her completely between the kitchen island and him. Moana wiggled to get more room for breathing. "Tamatoa, please I didn't do anything wrong." Tom, not being affected by her desperate tries of breaking free, also forgot about his hunger for dinner and decided to tease his already stressed out girlfriend instead.

"Something wrong honey?" He breathed in her neck, leaving little bites over her small exposed shoulders. Moana kept quiet, too afraid on doing anything. Tamatoa grabbed the girl's tights and placed her on the -luckily not fired up yet- kitchen island. His hands touched her everywhere she did not want to be touched at that moment.

"Tom, please. stop." The young girl pleaded and the adult silently answered by squeezing her bum. "I know you love it." He whispered in her ear and Moana was 100% sure that he was drunk. "No Tamatoa, get your hands off." She told him, now more aggressively and she tried to pry his hands off of her. Without succes. It even looked like she incourages him in doing stuff to her she did not wanted. He grabbed her 'irritating' hands to keep them on her back while he kissed her fully on the lips. The taste of alcohol quickly enters Moana's mouth and she had to hold back the urge to vomit because of how disgusted and used she was feeling at the moment.

Without much problem, Tamatoa lifted Moana up while walking to and up the stairs.

The alarm bells go off in Moana's head and she tries to get out of her boyfriends grip, not ready for this moment in their relationship to happen. To silence her whimpering, Tamatoa presses her against their bedroomdoor and kisses her again. The young adult tried everything in her power to stop him from doing anything she did not want to do. He trew her on their double bed and Moana couldn't do anything else then scream to try and get him to stop. Luck isn't on her side today as she only got a hard slap from Tamatoa's hand on her face in return, quickly letting her shut up. She did not notice yet, but small and quiet tears began to trail down her cheeks.

She did not know why he was doing this. Was he being a hormonal idiot? Was he being too drunk to actually nkow what he was doing? How long has he been walking around without sex?

Tom began to trail kisses over Moana's neck, shoulders and breast and suddenly the girl notices her shirt was gone.

She squirms under Tamatoa's arms to try and break free, however, for a drunk man, he was pretty strong and steady, so she failed to remove her rather small body from his grip once again.

While keeping her in place with one large hand, Tom gripped his girlfriend's pants with his other and undid her legs from the fabric. Moana screamed it out as a reply and protest for what he was doing to her.

"Nonononono, please no-" Her helpless try to get him to stop are interupted with Tom kissing her again while also undoing her from her bra.

When he let her lips finally go he began to kiss his way from her neck to her breast. " Why can't you just keep your mouth shut so I can have my way?" He silently grumbled while trowing his own pants to the side and getting -with lot's of muffled sound because of a hand on Moana's mouth- between her legs.

He began dry grinding against her and Moana felt used and not at all apreciated. Something you're surely supposed to feel for your first time.

She was totally trapped. The polynesian girl couldn't do anything and after a while of brave struggling against her boyfriends pushes, she grew tired and zoned everything that was happening out, not caring what he did to her any longer.

A sharp pain in her abdomen made her senses back to a hundred percent and she realized she was actually getting raped. With new found strenghth, she slapped him right across the face.

The trusting stopped but the pain stayed, together with an awfully quiet silence. Tamatoa looked Moana dead in the eyes, while Moana herself was silently crying, of the shock and the pain.

\------------------------------------------ okay it's save now ---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Moana woke up by sunbeams hitting her face. She was alone in double sized bed, still naked and a huge bloodstain in the middle of the bed, showing the events of yesterday.

Big teardrops go down from Moana's eyes to the mattress. this was it, she lost it. She lost her virginity.

By a fucked up drunk man while being raped non to less.

There have been many close calls between Moana and Tamatoa, but in all of them, Tom was never drunk and meant it with good intentions.

Moana sighed and decided to get up. It was hard to carry herself on her numb legs, but she could affort them to go to the table in the corner of their room. Lucky enough, the letter that was there wasn't touched, so Tamatoa has never seen it.

She decided to write on another piece of paper, going to send it together with this one. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

16th of October, 2020

If you opened this letter first, please read the other one before you read this.

My dearest Maui, 

It happend. The thing I did not want to tell you about in my previoust letter. Tamatoa was very sexual, more when he was drunk than when he was sober. Yesterday, when I was done writing your first letter, Tamatoa was enraged that I did not make him dinner, which is extremely stupid if you ask me. We had a silent fight and I found out he was drunk. He got me cornered and eventually raped me.

I am sorry for the stains in the words Maui, I am crying at the moment, still hurt and numb from the night. Tamatoa was not in our bed this morning, which honestly, I am very happy about. I'm about to pack everything and go back to my parents. I am not going to stay in this house for any second longer then needed.

Luckily, because of this, I realized something. I realize I miss you, I realize that the reason I liked Tamatoa is because he gave me the same safe feelings from when we were together. I hope Maui, that you can forgive me from my stupid teen actions and maybe, start again? If you do not want to, I totally understand. 

I hope that your next letter will be a happy one.

I'll see you out there,

~Moana~

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Moana trew everything that was hers in boxes and left the house without pardon. She left the letters at the mail and got to her parents place.

She told them everything. From Tamatoa's sexual intentions to Moana's realisation that she still loved Maui.

Her parents understood and were sure to protect her when that crazy ex-boyfriend of hers decided to stop by.

Weeks got by and Moana stopped by the doctor for a checkup. Luckily, she was not pregnant, so that was one thing she did not have to worry about anymore. However, there was another thing she was sure she needed to worry about. Maui hasn't writting back yet and it has been three weeks. She was getting worried and thought about the most ridiculous things.

Maybe he didn't have the letters yet, or he didn't have time to read it. Maybe he doesn't have paper at the moment, it happend before. 

Maybe, he did not want to talk to her anymore.

That was ridiculous. How did he not want to talk to her when he was the one asking her to write him a letter? 

By the time she got home, she got a head ache and wanted to go to her room.

"Sweety, there is a letter from Maui to you." Sina said. Moana's energy soared back in her veins and she jumped up to read the letter.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

1 November, 2020

My dearest, Moana,

I accept your apology. I want to protect you and be by your side, but I have another five months to go.

I hope you are save from the claws of that mad man, I hope you work somewhere else and I hope you did not lie about your confession in your last letter. I have been waiting for those words to be written on paper or to be said by you. I miss you too Moana, I missed you from the moment I set my foot on that plane in 2018. It is almost two years since that idiotic decision happend, but I can still not believe I've been so stupid in doing that.

It has been fairly calm in the warzone and I didn't have anything to worry about, until you told me about that bastard of course. I am happy Tui is by your side to protect you from that filthy piece of shiny junk. 

I can't wait to start over again.

From your soldier,

? Maui ?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moana held the letter to her chest and let go of a relieved sigh. He forgave her and wanted to start over again. She began to cry tears of joy. Everything got right again and the world finally gave her permission to be happy.

She directly decided to write back, not being able to wait.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5th of November, 2020

My dearest Maui,

I am so greatful that you forgave me. I was so scared of your silence these past three weeks that I thought you didn't want to write me, which is absurd, because you were the one asking me to write, not the other way around. 

I hope in the past four days that this letter was journeying through the world, that everything is still going smoothly? Wherever you are, it is war and I can't stop and can't seem to worry enough. I hope you take a long break when you come back, because we have a lot of talking to do. 

My father has been on my side every second after I told him what happend. He told me he did not want to lose me from his sight of vision for at least two weeks. The past week has been quite creepy for me, expecting to see Tamatoa behind every corner, even in my own house... I haven't seen him yet, so I've been more at ease.

I am greatful of my second chance, even if I didn't do the same for you.

Your ocean,

~Moana~

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, this was going to be the end chapter, but it got out of hand and now there will be one last chapter xD I hope you all enjoyed this story so far! I know it is a bit short, but that's the only way I could make long chapters.... Even if there happend a lot in them.
> 
> Should I also make a letter chapter? Where you can see all the (inportant) letters and some extra's? I'm still thinking about it...
> 
> Happy easter btw! I hope you are having/had an amazing time!


	11. Happily ever after

Moana and Maui slowely began to get back into their ways of writing.

Writing a letter, wait a few days, read the letter they got and directly write one back. It was a simple change for the both of them, but it meant so much more every letter they send and received. 

Moana secretly send a letter with a recorder once, singing a lullaby after a letter she received from Maui where he told her he had bad dreams again, this time he told her everything about them. Luckily, they had a recordplayer and together with his friends, he listend to her soothing voice. From that day on, Maui would listen to the song with headphones right before he was going to sleep. The song never grew old and he still loved it as much as when he first heard it.

He in return, had send her a souvenir from the place he stayed at. They were not allowed ot tell their relatives where they were, but they were allowed to send small objects. Maui decided to send a little bracelet from a local market. the lucky charms hanging from the small cort were little out of ivory carved animals. An eagle, salamander, turtle, sheep, even the real teeth of a shark. The next Letter he received, she thanked him at least a thousand times for the little gift, but he didn't mind.

The months slowly crept by and before they knew it, it was only a month to go.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

24th of February, 2021

My Dearest Maui,

In my previoust letter, I told you about a job interview I had to do, and as always, I didn't get it... It looks like I really have to go to college if I want to get somewhere. It's a shame Tamatoa is the boss of Lalotai, or I would have gone back to that place... I wonder now, If I really have to go to college, what will I do? I never had a real interest in something. The only things I'm good at are reading to people, making nice looking latte's, surfing and Musical... Not such a great choices if you ask me.

However, another small month and you'll be home again. I hope that nothing will happen in that month, because that would be really mood breaking.... After everything we've been through, I don't want to have a risk in losing you again.

Now that I am writing about sad stuff. My cat, Pua, died yesterday. He didn't eat or sleep or even go to the litter box. The vet told me his stomach was in a very bad state because Pua was a very old cat, as you may know, He turned nineteen about one and a half months ago. I never knew life without him, but it would have came sooner or later I guess... But I know he was a very happy cat, or I hope so.

Stay save and check the moon this night,

Your ocean,

~Moana~

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

28th of February, 2021

My dearest, Moana,

I don't get it. Why can't those people see how amazing and skilled you are? It's a shame they don't know you... Maybe collage is the best way to go Moana, and about what you should do, I can say without doubt, that you'll get far with Musical. Try that for a year and we'll see. 

The eight day's that my letter had to go to you and this letter has been going on to get to me, nothing really happend. So that makes another week complete. Only two and a half to go before we see each other again Moana and I cannot wait. You will not risk in losing me again Moana, I promise you. I will stay by your side from now on and I will never skip a day without writing you back.

Your father used to talk about that cat too when we were working together. He would tell me how many times he woke up in the middle of the night with Pua on his chest, purring happily. I only knew and heard good of that cat, so I presume your family and Pua were a good match. He also grew very old now I've read your letter. nineteen is quite old for a cat, so it's completely normal that he passed away.

I checked the moon, it's still not brighter then you. What are my next orders, princess?

From your soldier,

? Maui ?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moana was driving her little car to the airport. It turned out she decided to go for a driver licence anyway, because it turned out to be much easier this way.

Moana and Maui have been restoring their relationship with their letters to eachother, but the young adult could not help to be nervous about seeing him again. It was different then all the other times. Now it's more of a "Oh My God I'm going to see him again, can't it wait?" kind of way. While when they had their first relationship, it was more of a "Oh My God I'm going to see him again, I can't wait!" kind of way. 

The curly haired girl breathed in and out heavily before getting out of her car. It's going to happen. She'll see his face again. A face full of memories of pain and war, but also of happiness and love.

Moana got inside the airport and felt herself stiffen. 'Please let these past five months not be a dream or a joke...' She prayed in her head. If this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up and at the same time, she wanted to. And if this was a joke, she would baptise herself as a cat lady.

Suddenly, Moana saw a large familiar body with a bun on-top of his head in the distance, between other, similar clothed men.

"Maui.." She whispered to himself.

"Maui." She said a bit louder. She could not believe she was seeing him right now. after seven months of not seeing each other and building their relationship back up from letters, Moana felt tears whell up from her eyes.

She began to run to the man, still being fairly far away, she yelled his name. "Maui!" The soldier's gaze fixed to the sound and when he saw his girlfriend running to him, he could not help to smile and trow everything he was carrying to the ground, to then run to the girl's direction.

"Moana!" He yelled, only being 5 feet from each other. He opened his arms to let the small girl jump in them. The inpact was so strong for both of them that Maui stumbled backwards, but found his footing fast enough not to fall. Moana could not believe she was in his arms again, warm, save and secure. Like she didn't believe it, she hugged him tighter while she was sobbing silently.

"I missed you." She whispered while keeping her head on his shoulder. Maui turned his head and kissed her ear while whispering back. "I missed you too, Princess."

They stayed in that position for a fairly long time before Maui began to shift Moana's weight. She giggled. "Want me to stand back on the ground?" The soldier chuckled in return. "If you don't mind." He slowly let her go and placed her back on the ground. He grabbed her hand kissed it tenderly and looked at her face. He saw her blushing and smiling through her happy tears. "Let's go home." She told him, and they walked hand in hand with all of Maui's belongings to her little car .

To Maui's surprise, they drived to his appartment.

"I though we were going home?" Maui questioned and his girlfriend smiled. "Well yes, your appartment." She replied. The soldier brought his eyebrows together, not knowing what she meant. They grabbed everything from the trunk of Moana's car and walked to Maui's appartment. He asked for his keys at the old man next door, happy he was still alive, and opened his old looking door.

As always, it looked very clean and smelled nice, the old man never forgot his promises. Moana looked around and smiled. "You know, this is the first time I actually see your appartment..." She said while walking in the bedroom. "Well, yeah... I figured it was better for me to go to your place instead of you going to an almost dilapidated little warzone." He reasoned and Moana snorted by his choice of wording.

Maui started doing everything in his wardrobe and Moana decided to make dinner. When her boyfriend was finally done unpacking, he walked in the small kitchen and sniffed the air only one time before knowing what she was making.

Chicken.. Delicious chicken.

Maui creeped behind his girlfriend and gave her a back-hug. "Since when do you know I like chicken?" Moana smiled while pouring some spices in the sauce she was making. "You told me in one of your letters." Maui looked confused. "I did?" He asked and he could feel Moana nod. He huffed. "Well, that's good I guess... At least now you know what to make me every time you're here." He joked, not catching Moana's knowing grin. "Okay, let's see how fast you'll get enough of it." She challenged and Maui laughed.

When everything was ready and they sat at the table to eat, Maui directly digged in, flying to heaven by the taste of the prepared farm bird. Moana chuckled while looking at her boyfriend. "You like it?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Maui exhaled through his nose in pure pleasure while eating another piece of the chicken and nodding. "Itfths Delitfiouths." He tried to say with a mouth full of food.

Moana couldn't keep her laugh at bay and laughed loudly, still trying to stiffle it by keeping her hand infront of her mouth. Maui could not save himself from the blush creeping on his face and a weird pride feeling he had of seeing Moana laugh because of him. He gave her a toothy grin, happily watching her laugh, it was Maui's favorite thing to hear. He could compare it with angels singing.

"Please never talk with your mouth full ever again." She warned him. "You laughed about it though, so I don't think you mind." He said back, knowing he had a point when Moana rolled her eyes while giving him a small smile.

They talked a bit more at dinner. About Moana's choice to go to a musical school in August and Maui that had a four month break. After dinner, they did the dishes and decided to walk around town for a while.

It was dark when they returned back to the appartment and infront of the door were two suitcases. Maui just needed one glance to know from who they were and scooped his girlfriend from the ground in his arms. "So you just decide to live in my house without permission Miss Waialiki?" He asked playfully and Moana giggled. "I don't see you complaining." She said back with a grin and got the same one in return. "How can I complain about that?" He asked. They gave each other loving smiles and Moana leaned in slightly, they both closed their eyes and kissed after more than two and a half year of not feeling each other.

They parted and shared a honi, both smiling like total idiots.

They got Moana settled by organising her clothes next to Maui's. When they finally laid in bed together, Moana made sure to be as close to her boyfriends body as possible, faintly seeing his tattoo's, even though the darkness in the room made it difficult. 

Their love had many obstacles and dead ends to get out of again, but they finally seem to get to the finish line.

Their Happily Ever After.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE
> 
> I will make two other side chapters, a letter chapter (All the letters from the story together with some that will bind them) and an extra (Where we see bits and pieces of their life at certain times after the story.)
> 
> Thank you all for stiking around and for the faves and comments (only a few people left comments, but I'm happy they were possitive xD)


	12. letters, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll see every single letter from in the book here AND extras that weren't in there but were talked about or necessary so that the letters would flow in perfectly. I also got to the conclusion that it would be a too long chapter if I did ALL the letters directly, so I decided doing a part two too.

June 26 2017

Hello Maui, 

First of all, I am sorry that I have not written anytime sooner, or that my Father got a letter faster than you. The truth is, I did not know what to write to you. Towards my Dad, it is much easier, saying that my Mom, Grandmom and I all write in one letter together to spare ourself some money. However, I want to write you seperate letters because I do not want my father to see them, though I know he knows about me wanting to write you, I think it is still our right to have a personal and private letter conversation. I have a feeling you would think the same, or am I just thinking it? Also, my life has been quite on the good side lately, Tamatoa has given me promotion, my musical group has chosen me to play one of the head rolls in their new amateur Musical 'Imigrants' and I have been doing pretty well in my last exams the past week. My Mom and I also have gone shopping not so long ago. Sorry to say, I could not help myself on buying a military painted sweatpants. It kind of reminded me of you.

I hope everything is going smoothly in the warzone too? I would not dare to think you are wounded, or even dead... I really miss you and Dad. It was nice having you around the past month and I had a hard time reminding myself you will only come back in about 9 months and it will then too, only be a blink of an eye before you'll be back in hell again. The picture we took not so long before you had to go is in my necklace now. So every time I have it rough (which I luckily haven't had yet) I could open it, see you and me and only hope you are doing fine.

I hope to get a letter from you faster then I've send one to you,

~Moana~

P.S. Say Hi to my Dad from me, will you?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

June 31 2017

Hey Little Ocean,

I was aready wondering if I was the one who had to write the first letter, but no harm done, I am not used on getting letters anyway. It was nice that your father shared some things your Mother, Grandmother and even you told him in the letter, so I could still sort of know what was happening at your place. I don't blame you on the fact of not knowing what to write to me, to be fair, if I was you, I wouldn't know either. It is indeed also much nicer having a private letter conversation and not one where your Father would read what you have to tell me. It is nice knowing everything is on your good side Moana! You only deserve the best. About the Musical though, when is the opening? I would love to go! It's funny that I don't even know about what it is and I still want to go, just because you are singing in it.

It has been a rough day today, but it has been calm for the other twelve day's otherwise. I am completely fine, no scratch. Don't you worry much about me, worry about your father, you are his blood and even if you're doing fine and he tells you your family he's doing fine, on a matter of three months, he will be extremely tired, just as always.

I'm just 8 month, 2 weeks and 5 day's away from you. I'll make sure to stay longer when I come back, maybe two or three months instead of one. It is maybe weird to ask, but can you make a copy of that picture you told me about and send it to me with your next letter? At least I have you on a picture then too. You don't have to worry about me now, I'm completely fine, I swear.

I hope this letter was fast enought?

From your soldier,

? Maui ?

p.s I swear I thought I had written it somewhere in the letter, but anyway, you're Father says hi back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12th of August, 2017

Hey Maui,

I am so happy nothing bad happend to you or Dad! I would be pained for days, maybe months if something happend to the two of you. What you did with that grenate was extremely dagerous Maui! Never do that again....

Summer break has been going pretty well for me otherwise, I've been to the beach and hung out with my boss there. Funny hm? That an employee can just joke around with her boss and have friend conversations? He's a really nice man. Sometimes, I have a feeling he looks and acts like you. Maybe that's why you two became friends? Alway's a possibility right?

Have I ever told you about my fat cat Pua? He's a white cat with black dots, so he's not racist. Get my joke?? Sorry. Anyway, He's 15 years old but still very lively. I hope he'll have many more years to go, because I love him too much to be able to miss him.

A big half month before my break stops and school starts again... Please help me.

~Moana~

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

September 1st, 2017

Bonjour Ocean,

I hope you had much luck on your first day of school! I could only write today because you had written a bit late and I could not find any paper where there wasn't anything scribbled on. I hope everything you're getting in school goes in your favor? I don't really know how it all goes in your school because I sat in a military base, if you remember me telling that on the first night I was at your place.

Yesterday, there was this little girl that reminded me of you, I don't know why, She just did. We also had to go on a side mission, it was boring but I managed to keep myself occupied.

Talking about being occupied, I forgot to tell you this, but did you know that when you put your thumb at a certain angle towarde the moon, you can fully cover it? You should try it sometime, and don't forget to think about me when you do so. ;)

Sorry for the small letter, not much paper...

From your soldier,

? Maui ?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12th of September, 2017

Hey Soldier,

School has been very calm the first weeks. No hard tasks or whatever. I hooked up with my friends again and am happy I have a lot of classes with them. Musical has been amazing too, funny enough, Tamatoa does it too, so we randomly practice in the coffeeshop from time to time while the customers are able to listen. It also helps me cope with the fact that I will have to sing to more people then just ten or eleven people.

About your short letter, aslong as I can read something from you every week, I'll be satisfied. My father also had to write on a small piece of paper and we had a hard time reading his small handwriting.

From the moment I see a full moon, I'll try the thumb thing, I promise. And I'll think about you when I see it. ;)

Your Ocean,

~Moana~

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

November, 20th 2017

Aloha Ocean,

Happy thankgiving! I figured the letter would come at your place when it is the 24th. You father and I are hopefully going to have a good time, just like previoust year, with some friends and hopefully some alcohol... I am sorry, but I am a soldier, and sometimes a beer is very welcome.

Again, there isn't much paper to write on because of the many thanksgiving letters all the soldiers want to write. Your Father told me I could write in his letter, but I did not want ot break our privacy rule.

We had a small bomb war two days ago too, but no men were harmed.

Have fun and eat lot's of turnkey.

Your soldier,

? Maui ?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20th of December , 2017

Aloha Maui,

If I'm doing my math right, this letter should arrive in your hands in about four days, which is on Christmas Eve. That said, I hope you will be having a great time with my father on Christmas and New Year. It will be the third year without him on these festivities. But of course, every day that passes, and every letter I get, you and dad are a day closer from coming home. I really miss you Maui, I wished you were here.

Tamatoa has given me free on the day you would come home too, which is the twenty-second of February (please tell me that's the right date...) That evening, there is a beachparty about 15 miles away from my home. I hope you won't be tired and will be able to go with me, if you want to, that is. There will be a nice campfire and people will sing songs.

As you asked in your previous letter, my midterms are luckily over and done with, so now I can fully relax, I think I did pretty well too, so no worries about that. But what worries me though, is if your arm is healing well? You didn't say anything about it in your previoust letter, but I still have a father, so he told me instead. I would not dare to imagen how painful that must have been too. You'll probably have a scar out of that, or are things less worse then I think they are? I am probably just over-dramatic at the moment.

Talking about being dramatic, I forgot to tell you the date of the opening from 'Imigrants'! It will air on the sixteenth of November, 2018. Please make sure you'll be home then.

I can't wait to see you again.

Your Ocean,

~Moana~

P.S I tested the moon thing yesterday, I almost have to put my thumb on my eye to get it as big as that white ball of moon stones, are we going to do it together when you get back?

P.S.II. Grandma Tala has been coughing her lungs out... I hope she'll get out of it....

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

January 8, 2018

Hey curly,

The letter came in my hands on Christmas, so thank you for the beautiful christmas letter. There was no paper left when I wanted to get some, for that, the late reply. Christmas and New Year were indeed spend with your father and some of my other friends. He told us a lot about Christmas in your home, what you and your family would eat, how you would give each other presents, ect. It is a shame war takes that away from your Father and your family.

Every day that passes, Moana, you come in my thoughts, every hour at least. I also use to look at our picture a lot, you know, the one in your necklace. But alas, it does not ease the hunger and longing I have for seeing you again.

Tamatoa is a nice man, I am happy he gave you that free day and luckily, it is the right day too! I hope the jet lag would not mess up my head enough to keep me from the bondfire, I would love to go! Would you sing too? I don't think you would keep quiet, saying you do musical classes and probably know a bunch of songs.

I am happy you survived your midterms, I would say, relax the rest of your Christmas-break, but when this come in your mail, you'll probably be at school again. And yes, my arm is fully healed. i did not want to worry you so I didn't tell anything, but of course, your father was by my side that whole day, he saw everything. It did hurt my bone, but not that it would not be healed properly again and as I said earlier in the pharagraph, my arm is fully healed. And no, I do not have a scar of it.

Sadly, I can only stay for a month again, from 22 February to 21 of March. I'll make sure they let me go home a week before the opening of 'Imigrants' though, so I can calm you down as much as I can. I am seriously hyped for the show! I can't wait to see you act out the role of Bella.

I'm happy you tried the thing with the moon! I promise we'll do it from the moment we have time for ourselfs. Maybe at the fire? And about your grandmother, I hope she is doing okay... I heard it from your father too, he has been talking about how helpless he would feel if she died. I'm pretty sure she will survive it though! Granny Tala is a strong woman, don't worry!

I'll be back.

Your soldier,

? Maui ?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

28th of March 2018

My Dearest Maui,

I could not wait to write you a letter again, but my mother said to wait at least a week. I did not like that idea, but I understood her reasoning too. A week has passed and I already miss your warm hugs in the cold and chilly air, or your requests of singing random musical numbers of Les Miserable, Hamilton, Annie or even The little Mermaid. I noticed myself singing the last one I sang for you when I was in bed last night. I caughed myself at "intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame, and when you said 'Hi' I forgot my dang name." The first time we met Maui, I remember you kissed my hand and I literally forgot my name. I thought I could not be with you however, because of the age difference and it has been bothering me. Though, I graduate this year, that is also quite the downer for me. You and Dad won't be there to see me get that silly little paper. I hope mom takes enough 'good' pictures so I can send them to you.

In my musical group, someone with an inportant role just broke her leg. It's a disaster for the directors but luckily we still have swings (people who would jump in if something happend) It will probably not be needed saying it is just a little injury, or how little you can call a broken leg...

Only seven months, 1 week and five days away from you.

Love from your Ocean,

~Moana~

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

April 6, 2018

My dearest Moana,

To be honest, I could not wait for your letter, already from day one, I would ask the soldier with the mail if there was a letter for me, which was impossible. Or you had written a letter to me while I was still there. I miss your small body in my arms when we sit on that big swing in your backyard. I miss your voice. I miss the way you would 'warm up' your vocal cords. I miss the runs we had in the chilly morning. Let's just say Moana, I miss you, I miss you a lot.

The first time we met, I remember having a sort of blackout myself. I remembered doing what I had to do, formalities, like shaking hands. I could not keep myself from flattering you that day however. So I kissed yours instead.

Age does not matter to me, dearest. I love you, and I hope you love me too. I had hoped to be able to see your graduation, it's a shame I can't... However, send me all the pictures where you look however you look. Whenever I see you Moana, I can't see anything else then beauty.

You let me think of Belle, from Beauty and the Beast a lot.

You are the Beauty and I am the oh so ugly Beast, who screwed up his life by turning an older lady down.

My Dearest Moana, you are all I ever wanted. I didn't know it until that faithful day at the airport. Or when you walked with me to my taxi, or began to call me your amazing Ohana, or when you began to read to me in your favorite fairytale book, or all the times you sang for me and not to forget, the moment you kissed me for the very first time.

You Moana, are the light in everyones life, I've told you this a thousand times already, but I will tell you that fact a million times more if I need to.

I want to be with you for the rest of my life, Princess. I want to see little Moana-Maui offsprings running around, however, only with your face, because I only want girls. Girls that look like you.

Only seven months and three days away from you.

Your Soldier,

? Maui ?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

24th of June, 2018

My dearest Maui,

I hope the pictures in the envelope are alright... I'm not really keen on any of them, but you said all of them would be alright.. And for the question you asked my in your previoust letter,

I PASSED!

I have that little piece of paper everyone was so hyped about. I can go to college if I want, but honestly, I kind of want to have a break year, discover what I really want in life and we'll see after that.

I really missed you at the party. It would have been hundred percent better to be honest.

Now about you, I hope the place your mission is is not as hot as here? I doubt it actually. All places you've been to are places I'm sure were hot.

Please whatever you do Maui, stay safe.

Only five months and six days away from you .

From your loving ocean,

~Moana~

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. letter, part 2

2 November , 2018

My lovely princess,

Don't worry about the play Moana, The stress you're having is healthy. It is very natural because I have the same stress before we charge into a battle. Just make sure you do other things than worry about the musical, it'll help. on an other note, only 1 week left before I can hold you again. It has been a hell out here and many soldiers had to go home because of injuries. One of those injured men was my best friend, Jacob. I am very sure he will have a hard time getting used to a life with only one leg... Your father has been working non-stop and if I have counted right, hasn't slept in 3 days. The roles are reversed and I have to look out for him a lot...

Every night though, before I go to bed to have nightmares of the day before, I go outside and look at the moon, put my thumb infront of it and block it's beautiful light from my vision, because nothing can be more beautiful then you, my Moana.

When I finally go to my bed, I look at our first picture ever taken, and brace myself for the things I will see when I close my eyes.

It's only a matter of time until I will see you again, and the nightmares will go away.

Your soldier,

? Maui ?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

17 February 2019

My dearest, Moana

I am sorry for not writing sooner, or actually having the guts to run after you that day in the theater. I hope you do not look at our relation as done and over with. Because for me, it does not feel like that. Moana, I still have moments where I look up at the moon and shield myself from it's light, because you are the only source of the light I want in my life. The nightmares I did not want to talk to you about were because they were mostly about losing you. I did not and don't want to lose you Moana. You are too dear to me. You and the Waialiki's are the only family I have. Your father is the only man that came as close as me seeing him as one for me, your mother is mother earth herself , your grandmother is the most amazing woman I've ever talked with and you, Moana, are the light in everyone's life. In your fathers, in your mothers, in your grandmothers and definitely in mine. I can not and will not, stop telling you that fact.

Remember your first letter, where you told me all the great things that happend to you? Look at where we are, and then look at where we started. I don't want to trow that away Moana, even if I did so, many months ago. It was an act of pure idiocy.

Alas, if you don't wish to continue this relationship with me, I will understand, and delete myself from your life Moana. Just as I so carelesly did with you four months ago. Which has been the most stupid decision of my life. Please, just remember, I love you, my little Ocean.

I hope you'll write me soon.

Your soldier,

? Maui ?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

March 2, 2019

Hello Maui, 

First of all, I have a reason that I have not written anytime sooner. The truth is, I did not want to write to you. I did not want to write to you ever again. However, I re-readed all the letters you had wrote to me. I re-readed every paragraph where you told me you loved me. I looked at every date of every letter. Those were the things I did the first month you've left me.

The second month, my hopes of you writing me again, faltered. My 24/7 thoughts about you turned into dreams and nightmares and at the end of month two, I did not dare to even wear or touch my necklace.

In month three, there was a drastic change. I worked over-time so I was too tired to let my brain even think or dream about you. I made sure every asociation I could find that involved you, was now asociated with someone or something else.

Latte's: My job.

The moon: boredom when I can't sleep.

Musical: My one true passion.

The airport: A place I can go to see my dad, or to go on vacation.

Tamatoa: My best friend.

The letters in the special box in the corner of my room: A forbidden place I am not allowed to go to or look at if I do not want to have nighmares or dreams about a certain soldier.

I longed for the letter you had send me two weeks ago. But when I was reading it, I did not agree with you. The only thing I agreed with you about is that you are a complete, 100%, dumb-ass jerk idiot.

I remember you once said: "One day, I'll change your life." And indeed, you did. This pains me a lot Maui, but you are a chapter in my life I hope will end soon. You have waited too long on writing me a letter. If you did one early in the four months you didn't, I would have considered forgiving you. But you are too late. I moved on. I do everything without you in my thoughts. I sleep without you in my dreams and so, I live without you in my life.

I heard from my Father you would stay for a year. I think that's an idiotic desicion, but of course, you didn't ask my opinion.

I do not see a future together. I do not think about 'little 'Moana-Maui's' running around. I do not think about you and me. I think about you, and I think about me.

What I wanted to say Maui, is that I break up with you. I don't want you to hold onto me while I don't want to. I'm going to expand my horizon and I will move on.

I hope you'll do the same.

Moana.

Done writing at the 11th of March, 2019

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15th of October, 2020

Hello Maui,

Surprise! I've decided that writing to you can't hurt much and it is an easy time consumer if you or I have nothing to do. I'm going to be honest, it took me a while to find the right way to begin this letter. I haven't written anything in months and it was seriously some getting used too again.

I hope everything is going smoothly in the warzone? I am sorry if any of my questions would turn out random in my letters, or anything like that, because I'm honestly just writting to keep me from being distracted to then eventually forget about this, which isn't the thing we want here...

Tom has been very harsh and demanding towards me lately, but I let it slide because I really love him Maui, I hope you actually understand what happend and that you do not blame yourself on it, because breaking our bond was as much my fault as it was yours.

My mother has been asking about marriage, because Tom and I have been together for seven months and we know each other already more then three years by now. I'm not sure about it though, I don't think I'm ready for it. Tamatoa has been a great boyfriend, but I'm not sure about calling him my husband. He has been quit reckless in our relationship lately. Maui, what do you think I should do? Please set your feelings aside for this and try to answer it. I'll be forever greatful if you gave this question great thought.

You don't have to rush and write back, take your time.

~Moana~

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

16th of October, 2020

If you opened this letter first, please read the other one before you read this.

My dearest Maui, 

It happend. The thing I did not want to tell you about in my previoust letter. Tamatoa was very sexual, more when he was drunk than when he was sober. Yesterday, when I was done writing your first letter, Tamatoa was enraged that I did not make him dinner, which is extremely stupid if you ask me. We had a silent fight and I found out he was drunk. He got me cornered and eventually raped me.

I am sorry for the stains in the words Maui, I am crying at the moment, still hurt and numb from the night. Tamatoa was not in our bed this morning, which honestly, I am very happy about. I'm about to pack everything and go back to my parents. I am not going to stay in this house for any second longer then needed.

Luckily, because of this, I realized something. I realize I miss you, I realize that the reason I liked Tamatoa is because he gave me the same safe feelings from when we were together. I hope Maui, that you can forgive me from my stupid teen actions and maybe, start again? If you do not want to, I totally understand.

I hope that your next letter will be a happy one.

I'll see you out there,

~Moana~

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

1 November, 2020

My dearest, Moana,

I accept your apology. I want to protect you and be by your side, but I have another five months to go.

I hope you are save from the claws of that mad man, I hope you work somewhere else and I hope you did not lie about your confession in your last letter. I have been waiting for those words to be written on paper or to be said by you. I miss you too Moana, I missed you from the moment I set my foot on that plane in 2018. It is almost two years since that idiotic decision happend, but I can still not believe I've been so stupid in doing that.

It has been fairly calm in the warzone and I didn't have anything to worry about, until you told me about that bastard of course. I am happy Tui is by your side to protect you from that filthy piece of shiny junk.

I can't wait to start over again.

From your soldier,

? Maui ?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

5th of November, 2020

My dearest Maui,

I am so greatful that you forgave me. I was so scared of your silence these past three weeks that I thought you didn't want to write me, which is absurd, because you were the one asking me to write, not the other way around.

I hope in the past four days that this letter was journeying through the world, that everything is still going smoothly? Wherever you are, it is war and I can't stop and can't seem to worry enough. I hope you take a long break when you come back, because we have a lot of talking to do.

My father has been on my side every second after I told him what happend. He told me he did not want to lose me from his sight of vision for at least two weeks. The past week has been quite creepy for me, expecting to see Tamatoa behind every corner, even in my own house... I haven't seen him yet, so I've been more at ease.

I am greatful of my second chance, even if I didn't do the same for you.

Your ocean,

~Moana~

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

21 November, 2020

My dearest Moana,

I am extremely sorry for my silence again Princess. I am not going to lie again, but I had the nightmares I did not want to tell you about. It has been going on for two weeks now and I can't seem to get rid of them, even if I tell myself you and I will never part again.

Tamatoa is in every one of them. Stealing you away from me again and touching you in ways I can only vomit from in the morning. I will do everything in my power to protect you from him Moana, and to make sure you will not end up in his claws again, because I love you.

I love you so very much, it pains me every single day to wake up on an old tire and not next to you.

I will come for you one day, and I'll keep you in my arms as long as possible.

As I said so many times before Moana, even if you did a crime that would make you the deadliest person on earth, I would still try and get you out of that prison.

Your soldier, who loves you very much,

? Maui ?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

25th of November, 2020

My dearest Maui,

In this package, you will find a recorder. I figured maybe you wouldn't have the fanciest things there so I recorded it on that instead. I hope you like the song and that it will help you sleep. 

I love you and miss you dearly.

From your longing Ocean,

~Moana~

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 December, 2020

My dearest Moana,

Thank you very much for the recorder, luckily we found a recordplayer so I could listen. The soldiers we helped looking for it demanded they wanted to hear your voice too, to wrap a voice around all the letters I get from you. Eventually I agreed and we actually listen with whole the room (probably around twenty-three men) Luckily though, they all thought your voice was beautiful, even if they will tease me a bit with the words you said.

In the envelope, you will find a talisman. I figured if you would send a gift to me, I had to send one to you. Which I don't mind doing of course. I picked this one out carefully, being drawn in because of the shark teeth and ivory eagle. I hope you like the little gift.

I love you, My Ocean.

From your now well rested soldier,

? Maui ?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

24th of February, 2021

My Dearest Maui,

In my previoust letter, I told you about a job interview I had to do, and as always, I didn't get it... It looks like I really have to go to college if I want to get somewhere. It's a shame Tamatoa is the boss of Lalotai, or I would have gone back to that place... I wonder now, If I really have to go to college, what will I do? I never had a real interest in something. The only things I'm good at are reading to people, making nice looking latte's, surfing and Musical... Not such a great choices if you ask me.

However, another small month and you'll be home again. I hope that nothing will happen in that month, because that would be really mood breaking.... After everything we've been through, I don't want to have a risk in losing you again.

Now that I am writing about sad stuff. My cat, Pua, died yesterday. He didn't eat or sleep or even go to the litter box. The vet told me his stomach was in a very bad state because Pua was a very old cat, as you may know, He turned nineteen about one and a half months ago. I never knew life without him, but it would have came sooner or later I guess... But I know he was a very happy cat, or I hope so.

Stay save and check the moon this night,

Your ocean,

~Moana~

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

28th of February, 2021

My dearest, Moana,

I don't get it. Why can't those people see how amazing and skilled you are? It's a shame they don't know you... Maybe college is the best way to go Moana, and about what you should do, I can say without doubt, that you'll get far with Musical. Try that for a year and we'll see.

The eight day's that my letter had to go to you and this letter has been going on to get to me, nothing really happend. So that makes another week complete. Only two and a half to go before we see each other again Moana and I cannot wait. You will not risk in losing me again Moana, I promise you. I will stay by your side from now on and I will never skip a day without writing you back.

Your father used to talk about that cat too when we were working together. He would tell me how many times he woke up in the middle of the night with Pua on his chest, purring happily. I only knew and heard good of that cat, so I presume your family and Pua were a good match. He also grew very old now I've read your letter. nineteen is quite old for a cat, so it's completely normal that he passed away.

I checked the moon, it's still not brighter then you. What are my next orders, princess?

From your soldier,

? Maui ?

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

4th of March, 2021

My dearest Maui,

As in your previous letter, I decided that Musical is indeed the best way to go. I already made a video to send to them as an entrance exam. Now I only hope they will accept it... 

I am happy nothing happend yet, but still, I get more and more anxious every day that pases in the posibility that something happend to you, even if we are only two week apart, I know in those two weeks, everything can happen. Also I will never leave your side again Maui, never ever again.

I'm not surprised my father talked about Pua, it was his favorite animal.

Your next orders would be, waiting for me in the airport and opening your arms when I run into them.

from your dearest,

~Moana~

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, now only the extra's xD
> 
> beware for lot's of fluff.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the extra's, which means what happens after the story in quick and small scenes (one shot sorta stuff) They will also be named, to show where it will go to.
> 
> Enjoy!

\--------------------------------------  
Will you be my queen?  
\-------------------------------------

Moana and Maui were walking down the beach in a warm night, with a full moon and bright stars.

"Hey look at that, the stars and moon ar still not brighter then you." Maui noticed while holding his thumb infront of the big ball. Moana giggled and did the same. Even if they did this already more then five years, Moana still didn't get enough of it. She was sure it was their thing.

Moana tried her best at Musical school, but it did not work out that well and now she's a surf and sailboat instructor. She does not mind it in the slightest, though. She even loves it.

Maui suddenly made a turn to the ocean and stepped in the waves. The woman followed her boyfriend without question.

When Moana was face to face with Maui again, she could see a faint and nervous smile on his face. "Something wrong, Maui?" She could see him debate on something, then shake his head. "No.. Not at all princess. I just wanted to ask you this one thing..." He got on one knee in the ocean, making his beach shorts soaken wet. Moana's breath got stuck in her throat and it was like time stopped ticking.

"Moana Waialiki, Princess, would you like to," he got a small box out of his pocket and opened it, "be my queen?"

Tears leaked down Moana's cheeks while she nodded. "I would love to be your Queen, Maui Demig." Maui got the ring one Moana's small finger and they hugged each other close.

they could not wait to tell everyone.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We wouldn't want you to vomit in the ocean now, would we?  
\-------------------------------------------------

Moana and Maui were married for a year now, and happier then ever. The soldier decided to have six month break two months ago and they celebrated with making love.

Multiple times, that is.

Moana was currently teaching the regular surf teens some tricks when a wave of nausea crashed over her. Some of them noticed her white face and they decided to go back on shore.

"Guy's, I'm fine, we don't have to go on shore.." She tried to defend herself, but one of the other girls, Allecia shook her head. "Na-ah Moana, you look incredibly uncomfortable at the moment, you look like you can trow up at any given moment." As on que, Moana gagged and some of the surfers sat on their board, not wanting any vomit on their legs. With a bitch-face, the girl continoud. "See?" Finally, Moana gave in and they peddled to the shore.

"So, what do you think is wrong? Stomach bug? Seasickness? A baby?" Allecia casually asked and Moana dind't have to think twice for that matter.

She was pregnant. She knew that for sure. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Little Moana-Maui's. (lot's of time skips in this one cause little kids~)  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

Moana told Maui the news not long after her discovery with the pregnasy test (just to be sure of course).

He was overjoyed and made sure for whole the seven months that followed, that she didn't have to do anything. He didn't go to a new mission, so he could stay with her and see the devlopments of the pregnacy.

The delivery was easier then Moana's mother told her it would have been and she was greatful to the heavens for it. Their first child was a girl they named Tala, to show Moana's grandmother a great respect.

It was hard for Moana to care for a child and work at the same time while her husband was at one of his missions, but it was all the more a happy reunion when Maui returned home.

One of those 'happy reunions' ended up in another pregnacy. Three years after Tala was born, Aiko came into the world a little bit too early and ended up in as a premature birth baby. Weak and struggling, but Moana's family dragged them through the hard time, until he was finally able to go home.

It was hard for Tala to get used on not having the same amount of attention she once got. Luckily, seeing how much help her little brother needed, she didn't make a fuss and Moana and Maui were happy having an obedient daughter to understand not everything was about her anymore.

Soon enough, Maui had to go to the warzone again, with a heavy heart, he hugged his small wife and little daughter, to then look at his now much stronger son in the buggy. He knelt down and saw they curious light mocha brown eyes of Aiko.

Moana's eyes.

"Hey soldier." He started his one way talk to the little boy. "Promise me you would look out for Mommy and big sis Tala alright?" He get's a gurgly sound in return, like he agreed on it. Maui smiled at his son for one last time before turning back to his wife. He gave her one last kiss before swinging his backpack over his shoulder and starting to walk away.

"I'll write you first okay? See you out there Moana." He said over his shoulder.

"See you out there Maui." He heard his wife reply before walking out of earshot.

Luckily, that one year got by like a fast train. Tala was four, Aiko was one and nine months old and Moana was waiting together with them and her mother in the airport.

She was just picking up Aiko when she sees a familiar face in the distance. A huge smile comes on her face and she could not get it away. Maui began to jog to the two women and the little kids and Moana gave her youngest child to his grandmother to run in her husbands direction.

She jumps in his arms. The arms she feels so safe in that she could fall asleep there and then.

Moana's welcome kiss was the same as always, but it was different every single time. Like a melody you would never get used to, or a map you can't seem to figure out. They pulled away and while doing a hongi, Moana spoke up. "Welcome home Maui." The soldier smiled. "Welcome back in my arms my queen." He replied.

They returned home and had a family meal. Dad's favorite, Rewena (Maori bread) and some raw fish. You could perfectly see Tala not aproving of the food, and her granddad was visibly offended by her gagging noices when Moana tried to let her eat the fish.

months pass before the couple was yet again in their bed, alone in the house because the childeren were at Tui and Sina's house. It was the day before Maui's return to the dreaded military.

Let's just say, they did the thing.

Maui said his goodbye to his little family the day after and left to his mission. Moana found out about it two months later that she was pregnant. She decided to keep it as a surprise for the soldier for when he would get back, a small year from now.

Moana was stemped to tell him the news in every single letter she wrote, but every time she began about it, she re-did everything from the letter on another piece of paper.

It was expecially hard to resist on writing and telling him when she heard from her doctor she was actually getting twins. She re-read every single letter she wrote to be sure she didn't write something that could suspect it.

The day of the birth was there and Moana was very nervous. The pains she was having were different now then when she had to deliver Tala and Aiko, but she tried to pay it no mind and told herself it were her nerves.

It weren't her nerves.

The delivery was hard and it even started wrong, the first baby wasn't turned around so the feet were first. They needed to get a cesarean section to actually get both of the babies out alive.

It worked out for the first baby, a small girl. However, when they looked at the first twin, they noticed on of her fingers was missing, and hoped the second would at least be alright. The little boy however, was much smaller and they already had thought it would not end well with the little kid.

It was born lifeless and it fell on Moana as a bomb when she heard it. She finally decided to write a letter about her pregnancy to Maui and tell him everything. The letter she received after that, He told her he would come home faster then usual now he had a reason to.

Moana gave the little girl the name Noko, and luckily Maui aproved. They named their son Kael, after Moana's grandfather she never knew.

After this experience, they decided that they should do everything not to get pregnant again.

Long years pass and the family of five lived a fairly simple and calm life.

\----------------------------------------------  
Every queen needs a flowercrown.  
\--------------------------------

It was a sunny and warm afternoon at the Waialiki's house and the full family was seated in the grass of their backyard. Tui, Sina, Moana and Maui were talking about adult stuff with a one years old Noko in the woman's arms, playing with the long curls of hair of her mother, while Tala and Aiko were doing something with small flowers in the back of the backyard.

Suddenly, small feet could be heard running on the grass. "Mommy, Aiko got something for you!" Tala cheerly said. The chubby little 3 year old Aiko hurried to his parents while holding a flowercrown. "Mommy, needs fwowercwown." Moana had a huge smile on her face by her childerens act of kindness. "This flowercrown is for me?" She asked both her talkative childeren. Tala began to shift her weight, clearly thinking how to say something. "Well, daddy always calls you his queen, but you never seem to wear a crown, and so Aiko and I made you a flowercrown to wear today." Aiko still had the sloppy, and rather small crown in his hands and tried to reach out to his mothers head, to place the circle of flowers on top of it. Moana giggled and grabbed the small flowercrown to place it on her head. Maui made sure it stayed on his wife's head and kissed her cheek. "Now you're a real queen." She smiled at her husbands remark and hugged her son and daughter close while Noko was now in Maui's lap.

"You two are my little lā wela." She said and kissed them both on the head, earning little giggles of the both of them.

(lā wela is sunshine in Hawaïan)

\--------------------------------------------------------  
Who's this badass?  
\-----------------

Ten years later, Tala had grown into an actual Moana clone. The only difference was her eyes and cocky Maui-remarks. Sometimes, Moana and Tala would end up saying the same things at the same time, confusing Maui and giving him headaches from concentrating on eyecontact to see his own eyes or Moana's eyes. It even got that far that Moana agreed to have a stylish shouldered haircut, to see who was who without seeing the face up close. 

Tala lately wasn't home at the normal hour, but Moana always let it slide after a huge preach of Maui. 

on a cold December evening, Maui catched something moving in their frontyard. He looks through the window and curses.

"Maui! Don't curse, Noko is watching tv!" Moana scolded her husband who looked at her and then directly back through the window. "I know why Tala is always late Moana." He said while gesturing her to come and see. Moana walked to the love of her life and looked through the window, seeing Tala kiss an unfamiliar boy. Maui grips the curtains harshly and blocks their view of the young couple. "Maui, wat are you doing?" Moana asks while seeing her husband walk to the door, she followed him. "Giving the two of them a piece of my mind." Moana held him back before he could open the door. "We can do this in another way, Maui. Watch and learn." Moana said and opened the door, seeing Tala and the boy looking at them with pure horror in their eyes, like deers that can't find a way out of a trap.

"Tala, my little lā wela, didn't I raise you to let your guests inside instead of letting them in the bitter cold?" The mother could see her daughters face heat up and she stammered. "U-um... well he... He just- He's not staying long-" "Ohh I'm sure your Father and I don't mind." Moana said, happy by the uncomfortable reaction of both teens. "Please, come inside. It's only 14 °F out here. The aldult said while stepping aside, letting her daughter and the slightly bigger boy walk past inside the house. She closed the door and looked at her husband with a victorious smile. "Let's be honest here, it would have turned out into an argument if you took the ropes." And walked to the kitchen, were the two lovers nervously sat down.

"So," she began while setting water for the tea, "what's your name?" She asked while looking at him at the end of her question. The boy, who she now could see much clearer with the light on his face, was still baffled by her calm nature because he thought he would have a pair of screaming parents behind his back while he would have been running away.

The teen had a messy brown hair-do and blue eyes. His cream-colored skin was the opposite of Tala's gold-brown one and he had small dimples in his cheeks.

"Jacob, Ma'am." He said and suddenly stood up to give Moana a hand. "P-pleasure to meet you." Moana smiled while shaking his hand. "The pleasure is mine, Jacob." She looked at her daughter, who was awfully quiet. "Is he the reason why you would come home late, Tala?" The teen fumbled with her fingers, and Maui finally spoke up. "Tala, I'm trying to keep myself in check here," he crossed his arms before continiouing, "and you not telling anything doesn't help." Moana rolled her eyes at her husband. "Maui, be chill here for a moment, we only have a seven year difference, don't let me feel like you are older then you are." She slapped his stomach, earing glare from him. "Moana-" only a stern gaze from his wife and the lieutenant stopped his protest. 

"So tell me, how did the two of you meet?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woop woop
> 
> this is the end of this story peeps! if you want anything else, I may add it idk, but now I will begin on editing every chapter. (Spelling errors, more detail, no awkward changes, maybe even more chapters! xD)
> 
> I will not edit one and let the others bare for a long time before doing the second, no, I'll edit them somewhere else and then I'll re-upload every chapter with the new stuff. It'll take quite a long time because I actually don't have much time for it lol.
> 
> But anyway, thank you all for sticking until the end!! (even if that's not much lol, I understand)

**Author's Note:**

> also on Wattpad!  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/102303675-my-dearest-maui
> 
> I'll post there faster then here, but if I don't forget, it'll be on the same day


End file.
